


《地球之焰》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 环太平洋1AU的Arthurm的故事。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

环太平洋AU；大量设定改动；DCEU

第一章

末日和英雄是相伴而生的。没有人想得到末日来得这样快。那天早上，缅因港的披头士酒吧还在举行一季一度的免费畅饮活动，亚瑟·库瑞救下被海盗劫持的俄罗斯潜水艇之后和他的父亲一起被夹在拥挤的人群里，酒吧的霓虹闪烁，把海水都染上奇异的颜色。

而末日就从海上来了。

第一代Kaiju破出海面登陆了旧金山海岸，亚瑟在热烘烘的人群里，和所有人一起抬头看酒吧里那台吊在空中的老式电视机。小小的屏幕里插播着联邦紧急新闻，直播画面被大楼倒塌的浓烟覆盖。

亚瑟看见那第一只巨大的怪物，站在海水之中嘶吼，露出喉中的岩浆颜色。怪兽咬断了大桥，数百辆车随着大桥的废墟坠入海中。军事飞机撞毁在怪兽身上，爆炸之后却没有在那粗糙的怪兽身上留下任何伤口。

五分钟之后整间酒吧陷入死寂，因为直播画面的播报被死亡掐断。

六天之后，在人民疯狂逃离西海岸的途中，他们从车站、机场、庇护所的广播里听到怪物被歼灭的消息。但是所有人都没有停下逃亡的脚步，所有人都有预感——那仅仅是一个开始。

之后的几个月，海岸沦为地狱。所有人都撤离海岸三十公里，整块大陆被死亡灰色带围边。失去家园的人们带着圣经登上政府安排的新居，新闻上日复一日播放着评论家的争吵。最后，人们决定反击。

“Jaeger”计划被立刻付诸实施，全世界的人们都团结起来，搜集所有可能的资源。科学家集结起来，贡献出了我们能为之骄傲几个世纪的成果，我们的机甲，我们的战士。人们开始进行有效的反抗，在海岸建立军事基地，卫星标记各大洋深处的突破点（the breach）。

第一场胜利是由大都会湾的Superman机甲拿下的，刻着氪星希望标志的机甲伫立在海中，胸前的能量核心闪着炽烈的光，一如超人的代表。

那是超人死去的第一百七十六天，而人们也终于能够依靠自己。

军事基地开始在各个伴有裂缝的港口建立，机甲也投入正式生产，但是核心能源消耗太大，现有的石油能源在不断地减少，人们能够承担建造的机甲数量不多。士兵们被层层挑选，选出合适的驾驶员，单一驾驶无法承受超强的负荷，由“通感”连接的双人搭档驾驶形式应运而生。

两位驾驶员各控左右脑，共享记忆，共享情绪，杀敌于海。

亚瑟就是驾驶员其中之一，毫无疑问。在距离缅因港25海里的裂缝被监测到之后，他就坐上了驾驶员的位子，并挡下了迄今为止的五次袭击中的三次。

其余两次是由涅柔斯和湄拉驾驶的机甲“泽贝尔”完成的，父女血缘相关，浮动链接相容性达到了惊人的80%，超高的配合度使得他们的胜率也极高。

涅柔斯还是Jaeger议会的重要成员，缅因港基地明面的掌权者。他和湄拉是从另一个基地调来的，涅柔斯有时仍会因为参加会议而不在缅因港，因此他们共同作战的机会并不多。

湄拉有时会去做亚瑟战斗的指挥员，浪漫一点的说法是“领航员”，是托马斯·库瑞的叫法，取自《星际迷航》，他的父亲总是很浪漫。

他说：“会引领你的航向，也引领我们走向胜利。”

只是胜利还没有到来，此刻，胜利仍是人们心中的幻想。压力从未消失。

而亚瑟·库瑞，是个怪胎，他从小就是。被隐藏的一半亚特兰蒂斯血统让他几乎能够单人驾驶机甲，第一次针对缅因州的袭击就是亚瑟·库瑞单人驾驶所取得的，但是显然他的稳定系数并不足够，上级会分给他临时的搭档。

临时搭档的“临时”二字不是没有来由的，血统带来的强大精神力给搭档造成了过度的精神负担，一位和他合作的驾驶员甚至因此昏迷了三个月。那之后，亚瑟的宿舍里，上铺一直空着。他和基地的每个人都认识，但都不熟悉，更多时候他一个人。

从他的宿舍望出去能看见他父亲的灯塔，托马斯·库瑞是一个守灯塔人。他守着灯塔，而他的骄傲，他的儿子，守着整座缅因港。

那天下午亚瑟的单人驾驶申请再次被驳回，维科递给他那份印了红色“驳回”印章的文件的时候，劝慰般地拍了拍他的肩膀：“别给自己太大压力，我们会找到合适你的驾驶员的。”

亚瑟摇了摇头，他觉得自己永远也等不到。亚特兰蒂斯血统在此时此刻更像是一个笑话，那是他的刺，那是一只刺猬不能被别人拥抱的原因。

“理解他们吧，亚瑟，”维科叹了一口气，“我们无法承担失去太多机甲带来的损失，每一座机甲都来之不易，人们把希望都寄托在它们身上了。”

亚瑟转头看向维科，他伸手握住了维科放在他肩膀上的那只手。他的手比维科强壮得多，维科在他面前显得有些瘦小。他的导师，维科，训练他成为最好的驾驶员，让他成为一个能够承担的人。

“那我们再等一等。”亚瑟回答。

“我们再找一找。”维科点头。

亚瑟没有等那么久，因为奥姆·马略斯来了。

金发蓝眸的战士的到来像是命运的安排，像是托马斯·库瑞常常说起的和他母亲相遇的过程，关于两艘风暴中的船，注定相遇。但不一样的是，奥姆·马略斯的目的可能是把亚瑟的船撞沉。

亚瑟是在凌晨三点被叫起来的，条件反射让他立刻从床上起来换好衣服，推开门就要往战斗准备室走。他以为那是凌晨的袭击，忘记了战事钟上的数据，距离下一次袭击还有时间。

在他要鲁莽灭裂地撞进电梯之前，维科拉住了他。

亚瑟晃了晃脑袋，把他临时扎起的头发晃得有些松了，但他总算清醒一些，明白把他叫醒的理由不是怪兽突袭。而这时候他终于注意到维科身边的人——那穿着有鳞片纹路衣服的男人正用一种微妙的目光看着他。

“微妙”的解释是不善的、反感的，却夹杂着一丝莫名的犹豫。

但亚瑟可以说的是，奥姆·马略斯传来的不善目光的一部分目的是要让亚瑟感到难受，而且奥姆达到目的了，因为他现在浑身上下被针扎了似的不舒服。

让亚瑟更不适的事情接着发生了，奥姆的目光上下移动，他在打量亚瑟。而亚瑟知道他此刻有多糟糕，先不说混乱的作息导致的黑眼圈，他布满纹身的上半身没被白色汗衫遮全，半只手臂的袖子还卷着，他甚至没穿鞋。

而对方站得像任何一个军队里的上校，不是上校也至少是少将。他的手甚至微微背在身后，看向亚瑟的眼神颇有些冷酷无情。

“奥姆·马略斯，”对方先伸出了手。

谢天谢地，亚瑟想，这样看来他还没有那么——

“我来成为你的驾驶员搭档，或者，成为取代你的独立驾驶员。”奥姆握住亚瑟伸出来的手，说完了下半句话。

他还没有那么——他就像个混蛋，年轻的，不知好歹的混蛋，亚瑟用力地握了握对方的手，而对方也毫不客气地回敬了。

“我听说那座机甲叫‘亚瑟’，以你的名字命名？”维科显然已经告诉奥姆了一些信息，或者他自己从哪儿听来的。

没错，亚瑟的“怪兽”，亚瑟的“猎人”，在他带来的第一次胜利之后，以他的名字命名。人总是喜欢用风暴的名字命名事物，而这种倾向确有理由。当风暴席卷而过，以某种方式摧毁一切的时候，你就会明白理由所在。

“我希望你从现在开始考虑给你的机甲换个名字，”奥姆接着说，他微微转了转身，看上去想要离开，“我已经告诉你我的名字了。”

他在暗示，亚瑟想，这个混蛋在暗示他把机甲名改成“奥姆·马略斯”，这个亚瑟·库瑞有史以来听过的最难听的名字。

奥姆向维科微微欠身之后离开了，而亚瑟对上了维科试探的眼神。

“我不大喜欢他。”

这只乱着头发的小狮子跟他慈祥又无奈的导师这样说。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

有关于那位从天而降的奥姆·马略斯，亚瑟·库瑞没打听到更多消息。午餐时间他向同桌的人问起，能得到的消息也仅限于一些外貌描写和模糊的猜测。

“长得倒像个纯血的王室，我猜他是个英国人。”

“应该是维科请来的，我看到维科去停机坪接他，他们好像从前就认识。”

“我听说他很嚣张，他直接要求见涅柔斯将军，但涅柔斯将军开会去了，要下周才回来。”

最终没什么讨论结果，他们笑一笑盖过这个话题，同伴们看见亚瑟抬头看那位于高层的指挥室，透过指挥室的玻璃他能看见奥姆和维科站在一起。他能看见他们在交谈，但无从知晓他们在谈什么。

“你在看什么，亚瑟？连吃饭都顾不上了？别啊，就算难吃也得多吃点。”

“可惜了，亚瑟，我记得你以前多喜欢喝啤酒，现在呢，连我们要喝一杯都要开车三十公里去城里，而那段路沿途就像一块墓地，没人愿意去了。”

“也没人愿意来了，大家都还想要命呢。没什么比生命更重要了。”

那群人回过神的时候亚瑟已经把盘子里的食物解决干净，拿上自己挂在椅子上的外套往外走了，他的目的地很明确。奥姆·马略斯是谁，这是他首先需要弄清楚的。在寻找问题答案上，他一向很有行动力。

而与此同时奥姆和维科还在进行他们的谈话，休息时间，指挥室里的仪器都在休息，闪着橙色的待机指示灯。维科沉默着，只是中规中矩地回答亚特兰蒂斯国王的问题，少有发问。

“陆地上的情况比我们预先估计的更糟糕，资源使用殆尽，三个月之后就可能不再有任何货物经手缅因港。更糟糕的是，很大一部分决策者开始相信，他们能够建造起围墙来抵御侵略。”

“这倒和我所想差不多，龟缩在围墙之内，我也不指望他们能多有勇气。”奥姆的视线从玻璃外望出去，他看见了亚瑟。

“涅柔斯将军正在华盛顿参加那次决定性的会议，他已经去了十天……如果会议结果是终止‘Jaeger（猎人）’计划，那么我们再向他们提出‘无限能源’方程，也起不到什么作用了。”

“我会让穆克去华盛顿一趟。裂缝在增加，我们不能拿亚特兰蒂斯冒险。”奥姆微微皱起了眉，他把视线从远处的亚瑟身上移开，回头看向他的谋臣。

“亚特兰蒂斯还好吗？”维科轻声问，他对他的国王永远保持着最基本的尊重，此时此刻看来倒不如说更多的是疏远。

但维科疏远之下的些许关心让奥姆松开了皱着的眉，他的眼里甚至露出一些柔和的光，他宽慰他的大臣说：“屏障目前来说还很稳定，亚特兰蒂斯深藏海下如此之久，不会那么容易被发现，更不会那么容易被攻克。只要裂缝不来自内部，亚特兰蒂斯不会有事，不必担心。”

“而你现在要为了你的目的，来到陆地上，与那些来自另一宇宙的Kaiju战斗，我的国王，我……”维科犹豫了。

奥姆示意他说下去，他一直愿意听维科的建议，尽管他们时常意见相左，而维科也从不坚持，他服从得更多。

“我多希望你是为了……别的理由而来战斗。”维科说，他后退了一些。

奥姆的神色再次严肃起来：“亚特兰蒂斯将会更伟大，而陆地种，维科，你也看见了，他们天真地想要建造围墙，他们只是一群懦夫——”

“那群懦夫在机甲里斩杀Kaiju的时候，你只是在这里站着而已，你这个自以为是的家伙。”是亚瑟，他直接撞开了大门，打断了奥姆的话。

“而你像个未开化的野蛮人，”奥姆惊讶之余只是瞥了亚瑟一眼，对方的愤怒燃烧到他脚边来了，而他却仿佛没有看到，“我真希望你能多一些脑子。”

“停下，亚瑟，”维科走上前去拦住了几乎要冲到奥姆面前去的亚瑟，拦住亚瑟之后他又转身对奥姆说，“你们两个都要记住，在这里，涅柔斯将军不在，我就是你们的最高指挥官。今天下午两点，第一训练场，我会带你们进行基础适配前的准备。”

“亚瑟，你先回去。回去。”维科向后推了推亚瑟，亚瑟的气息粗重，他还在调节自己刚刚的情绪爆发。他转身离开了。

维科也走到门边去，关上指挥室的门之后，他提醒奥姆：“我的国王，别忘了你也是自己想要来的，不管你们的目的是否相同，既然你决定驾驶机甲，那就心无旁骛地去做，从小到大，你都是最优秀的那一个。”

他听见奥姆·马略斯，深吸了一口气，又呼气放松下来：“下午见，维科。”

维科却放松不下，他明白接下来的一段时间，他可能将为两人的通感适配度加更多的班。

亚特兰蒂斯人的身体素质使得他们能够承受与机甲液体神经融合所带来的巨大精神冲击，也因此给了他们能够单独驾驶机甲的能力。亚瑟的半血统就像个半成品，现在的他无法单人稳定驾驶，又无法与普通人匹配。

亚特兰蒂斯的传说在人们眼中依旧是个传说，但维科是相信的，因为维科就来自亚特兰蒂斯，也正因如此，维科像是亚瑟与亚特兰蒂斯的唯一联系，他信任维科。但当维科犹豫着在中午十二点敲开亚瑟的宿舍门，告诉亚瑟，奥姆·马略斯就是一个纯亚特兰蒂斯人的时候，亚瑟恍惚了。

“我想先来通知你，在模拟通感测试里，你们会进入彼此的记忆，你将在他的记忆里看见亚特兰蒂斯——如果他允许的话。”

“这么说，等等，这么说，他能够单独驾驶机甲？”亚瑟摇了摇头，到床边坐下，“怪不得他第一次见面的时候那么说，这家伙还真有那个能力？”

“不，”维科说，“单人驾驶的稳定性大体取决于驾驶员的精神稳定程度，一个人对自己的记忆的了解程度是一点，而最重要的，是一个人能否接受自己的记忆。”

维科沉默了一会，因为亚瑟也沉默着。这与他平日见到的亚瑟不同，亚瑟总是活跃的那一个，尤其是在他面前。但此刻却沉默着似乎另有心事。这样的沉默是什么时候开始的？维科问自己。他想起亚瑟的上一次行动，他于是问他：“你还好吗？”

他担心他遗漏了什么。自亚瑟出生以来，他就尽他所能给他关照，而如今终于可以亮明身份，他太担心他欠下什么。

“不是什么大事，”亚瑟抿嘴，“我自己可以解决好。”

亚特兰蒂斯对亚瑟来说一直是一个遥远的梦，他的一半家乡，他的一半伤疤。年少的时候他把亚特兰蒂斯看作仇恨，走到如今，那份感情却复杂起来。

此时的第一训练场里，奥姆·马略斯正握紧手里的棍子，他闭着眼，平稳自己的呼吸。

他从小被训练成最好的战士，亚特兰蒂斯的骄傲。他在亚特兰蒂斯的训练场上击败过数不清的对手，他的父亲在世的时候，总是站在一旁看着他。他被以最高的标准要求着进步，直到他最终登上亚特兰蒂斯的王座，继承他父亲的三叉戟。

再次睁开眼的时候，亚瑟已经在他面前两米远的地方站定。亚瑟把头发炸了起来，换上了黑色的背心，不得不说他的块头足够大，肌肉也足够发达，身上的纹身给他加了一层威慑力。但这其中没有任何一点能让奥姆感到害怕。

亚瑟舞了舞手里的木棍，最后单手握紧它，肌肉紧绷起来，那双浅金棕色的眸子盯紧了奥姆。

而奥姆看上去放松得多，他双手握住木棍，左脚向后划开一步。

第一回合结束得很快。奥姆的爆发性极强，如同炸裂在空中的残骸碎片，木棍几乎在亚瑟还紧绷着未做出反应的时候就抵在了亚瑟的喉咙上。亚瑟听见奥姆发出一声轻哼，收回木棍。

还算不赖，亚瑟这样想，奥姆是个强大的对手，这让他的血液隐隐沸腾。

第二回合亚瑟占据了上风，对奥姆的突袭有了准备，他横过木棍裆下第一击之后贴着对方的手臂转过身去，将木棍插入奥姆手肘和身体的空隙之中，之后借助身体重量将奥姆手上的力卸去，奥姆后背着地的时候，亚瑟的木棍停在距离奥姆喉咙五厘米的地方。

第三第四回合二人也正式进入状态，亚瑟几乎和部队内的任何一个士兵比试过，没有一个人能够跟他的状态有所契合，奥姆是一个例外。而奥姆，显然维科做足了教导的功夫，对亚瑟，维科就从未停止对搭档的原则喋喋不休。

“我们不是要在两人之间决出胜负，我要看到的是你们的配合，你们的交流，试着去接受对方的攻击模式，同时以自己的模式去影响对方，彼此契合。”

维科也一定告诉了奥姆。亚瑟的短暂走神引起了奥姆的不满，他连续劈棍三次，亚瑟几乎退到了场外，亚瑟低下身扫出一腿，却被奥姆的棍子拦了一脚。第五回合结束了，奥姆跨到亚瑟的身上，棍子横在喉间。

那双蓝色的眸对上亚瑟的，泄露出一丝满意。亚瑟又听见奥姆从喉间发出的低哼声，他站起来，对亚瑟伸出手：

“我仍需要向你说明，中午我说的‘懦夫’，指的不是你们。”

亚瑟愣住了，说实话，他不是个斤斤计较的人，但他，好吧，他很高兴听到奥姆·马略斯这样说。

“我也需要向你说明，作为一个候选驾驶员，你还算不错。”

亚瑟伸出手要去握住奥姆的手，谁知道奥姆听到了他这句话就立刻把手收了回去，他抓了个空，没有防备，一屁股坐回了地上。

“不需要你说明，也请你去掉‘候选’两个字。”奥姆走出了训练场地，把放在一边的外套鞋子拿起来，走到屋后的更衣室里去了。

维科走过来，伸手让亚瑟借力站起来：“我告诉过你，他不好对付。”

“我感觉得到，被他诈了一下，我屁股还摔疼着呢。”亚瑟拿起一边的毛巾擦了擦额头的汗。

而维科露出一个微笑：“我想把你们第一次模拟通感安排在明天晚上，晚上七点三十分，我想你的‘Jaeger’已经准备好了。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

吃完饭后亚瑟去拳场打了一组拳，之后径直回了宿舍。他的宿舍在港口基地宿舍区最里，走廊尽头的那扇窗户外就是海涯，白色的海浪拍打漆黑的礁石，晚上躺在床上都是伴着潮水声入睡。

亚瑟远远就看见湄拉靠在那扇窗边等他，这几天她在另一个训练场训练新兵，和亚瑟没怎么碰面。

他拿出钥匙打开门请湄拉进去，湄拉转过身来露出了手里拿着的一瓶啤酒，亚瑟调侃：“一瓶啤酒就想打发人？”

湄拉翻了翻眼睛：“拜托？你知道现在是什么时候吗，我能弄到一瓶啤酒还带过来分你一半，你不感谢我还要嫌弃我？”

她走进亚瑟的宿舍，熟门熟路地从窗台上的花盆下面拿出藏着的开瓶器，从柜子上取了一个杯子下来倒出一半递给亚瑟，亚瑟接过来，晃了晃只到杯子一半的酒液：“你爸爸对你很好，要是给女儿私带酒品被发现，他估计也得写检讨。”

“并不是一直都是，亚瑟，”湄拉举起酒瓶朝他敬了敬，“末日之后我们失去了太多，忽然之间身边就只剩下一个家人，我们都多少学会了珍惜。”

湄拉拉开椅子自己坐下，看了看桌子上放着的托马斯的照片：“说起来，听说你今晚有个新室友要来？奥姆·马略斯，我刚刚带他参观了一下基地。我听说你和他的——适配训练，你是十四比十七输给他的？难以置信啊，亚瑟，难以置信。”

亚瑟闷声把酒喝完，意犹未尽地倒了倒杯子，一滴不剩了。湄拉也不难为他，接着说：“他现在应该去看我们之前作战的录像带了，维科给了他权限，奇怪，一般来说这些战斗记录不会开放给……”

“也许因为他的确有这个资格，”亚瑟把杯子放下，“他的身体素质让他能够独立驾驶一座机甲，维科还没有告诉你吧？”

湄拉愣了愣，然后摇了摇头：“你说‘身体素质’而不是‘素质’，你记得维科讲过什么吗，迎击Kaiju的过程中心理素质也同样重要，亚瑟，你是个有经验的驾驶员。”

“就算我有过几次迎战Kaiju的经验，那也证明不了多少，在‘Jaeger’计划开始之初，一座基地就有几百位驾驶员，只是现在情况不同了罢了——”

“亚瑟！”湄拉叫停了亚瑟，她稍显愠怒地看了一眼亚瑟，转移了话题，“和我讲讲你那一次行动。你的临时搭档昏迷了三个月，机甲内的记录仪在你的机甲瘫痪的两小时什么也没有记录下来，那段空白里发生了什么，亚瑟？”

亚瑟躲开了湄拉投来的质问的目光：“不是什么太愉快的事情。”

“显而易见，你也不打算跟我说，试着和维科说说吧，说出来会好些。”湄拉站起身，拿起一边一条刚拆了包装袋的新毛巾，把啤酒瓶包起来好方便带出去。她有时候不喜欢亚瑟看待他自己的态度，他似乎总把自己放在末位，而事实是，此时的世界需要他更勇敢。

“哦……不……我才不会跟维科讲。”亚瑟抱住了头，抓了抓自己的头发。

“对了，记得先洗个澡，得给新室友一个好印象不是吗？”湄拉闪出门前指了指亚瑟。

亚瑟愣了愣，湄拉关上门之后他反应过来，小声地嘟囔了一句：我刚从拳场回来……

资料室里奥姆正和维科一起坐在屏幕前查看先前几次的战斗录像。

“我已经看过很多遍了，但是实体机甲真正操作起来还是会有所不同，尤其是驾驶员之间的浮动链接，似乎是个很难掌控的东西。”

“到时候我会更改一些您的作战服里液体神经元的一些参数，它会封锁您记忆中的一些片段，将那些关于我们涉及到的机密计划的记忆封锁起来。我们不能让亚瑟知道。”

“通感链接……”奥姆问，“链接率在多少，才能稳定驾驶机甲？”

“60%的链接率就能驾驶，但是会存在机甲同步延迟之类的很多问题，越高越好。链接率的高低取决于精神相通的程度，我需要提醒您，链接就像两颗大脑之间的桥梁，链接建立的时候，不仅对方的记忆会涌向你，你自己的记忆也会涌出来。不要陷在他的记忆里，更不要陷落在你自己的记忆里。

很多驾驶员匹配失败，都是因为陷在记忆里无法出来。而链接率的高低当然也取决于，你想要向对方展示多少你自己的记忆。你和亚瑟的链接应该能稳定在70%到80%之间，对于数位系统的“亚瑟”号机甲来说已经足够。”

奥姆点了点头，他敲了敲键盘把三个多月前的那次通感记录调了出来，手指点上屏幕上进度条的一段断崖式空白：“在这里，那只第四量级的Kaiju爆发的电磁波破坏了机甲电路，造成机甲瘫痪的两小时，发生了什么？”

维科挑了挑眉：“亚瑟什么也没说，不过你不用问，明晚你们就要进入彼此的大脑了，到时候，你会看到一切的。”

奥姆迟疑了一下，他已经做了很多心理准备，但将自己的记忆摊开给另一个人显然是第一次。他低头沉思了一会，忽然想起什么，看向维科：“为什么你说，不必担心我是亚特兰蒂斯人？”

“你会知道的，奥姆，”维科的呼吸滞了一下，他重复，“你会知道的。”

这一边的亚瑟·库瑞，当然还是要走进浴室去，把自己一身汗味和所有的疲惫一起洗去，当他要拿毛巾擦干的时候，才发现桌上只剩下了毛巾的包装纸，他今天新拿的毛巾被湄拉带走了。

他有些犯难，只能去柜子里再拿一条新的，问题不大，只是不可避免地在地上留下了一些水渍，他一会可以收拾，毕竟他还要在奥姆来之前整理一下，把乱糟糟的桌子收拾收拾替他的新室友挪出一些放置物品的空位来。途中有人敲门送来了奥姆需要的床单和毯子，亚瑟帮他简单地铺了床。

可是他迟了一步清理地上的积水。先是敲门声，然后是钥匙插进锁孔的声音，亚瑟想着这行为实在很“奥姆·马略斯”，却没意识到正对门口就是一滩水，任何人踩上去都会脚下不稳。奥姆拉开门走进来的时候，脚下一滑。

他的反应很快，他没有摔倒，但他伸手扶了一把旁边的柜子，手下意识地抓住些什么。那双手在紧急情况下没能看准位置，他伸手将桌上的什么东西推了下去，之后是东西破碎的声音。

是个玻璃杯吗？

不，那是装着托马斯·库瑞相片的相框。

亚瑟三步并作两步冲到门边去，想要捡起那照片。奥姆的手也伸出去了，但他晚了亚瑟一步。那张照片浸了些水，亚瑟立刻将它表面的水用毛巾擦了擦，但是有些水已经渗进去。

“我很抱歉——”奥姆看了看亚瑟，亚瑟看上去很在乎这张照片。

但是亚瑟，这位看上去有些简单粗暴的家伙，他只是冲奥姆笑了笑，然后摇了摇头告诉他：“没什么大不了，只是地上的玻璃需要清理，我大概能找到个新相框的。”

奥姆没说什么，他轻轻皱起眉，又松开眉头。

清理出的玻璃被放在一个袋子里，亚瑟用水性笔在袋子上写了碎玻璃警告，然后放在垃圾桶边上。

“我给你铺好了床单，桌子上可以放一些东西，每周要交一次设备检查表，表格放在第一个抽屉里。热水供应时间是早上七点到九点和晚上六点到九点，不过我想我们两个都不需要用到热水。浴室在那儿。衣柜是一人一边。对了，十一点宿舍室内熄灯。”

亚瑟环顾四周，大概讲完了宿舍情况：“你可以早点休息，铁板床不会太舒服，多休息会，明天就要模拟了。”

他们还算拘谨，下午的格斗训练至少让他们不再那么敌视彼此，但说能够敞开怀聊一聊那还不到程度。奥姆看上去也不大爱讲话，亚瑟想，他也就可以早些上床休息。

两人没再说话，直到熄灯之后，亚瑟听见奥姆问他：“通感是什么样的感觉？”

亚瑟陷在半梦半醒的状态里，迷迷糊糊的，他想了想，回答奥姆：“其实没有传说的那么特别，把对方的经历过一遍，这样的，过程。你不需要管对方的记忆，就只是，任记忆放出去就行了。

和平时的区别，就是……”

“就是？”奥姆问。

“就是你会意识到，自己还是千万人中的一个，而每个人其实都是孤立的，每个人的记忆独一无二，没人能理解你，而通感就是，去接受对方的记忆，不必对对方的记忆产生任何影响。”

哦天哪，他实在有些困。

“你铺的床单很差，枕头也不够软。”奥姆忽然指出，他似乎翻了个身。

亚瑟打了个哈欠，低声咳了一下，也翻了一下身，他把自己的枕头抽出来，又撑起上半身，把他的枕头递到上铺去。

“再加一个枕头吧，我听维科说你昨晚没睡，你比我更需要好的睡眠。”

奥姆没再出声，亚瑟的手还举着，他催促性地拍了拍床板。

而奥姆最终接过了递上来的枕头。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

第二天早上亚瑟醒来的时候奥姆已经离开，他起身看了眼桌子上的闹钟才发现已经很晚，再晚十分钟估计就要错过今天的早餐供应了。他匆匆忙忙起身洗漱，外套也没披就跑去餐厅。 

就在冲进餐厅前一秒，他被维科叫住，他的身边毫无疑问站着他的室友。维科递给他一张权限卡：“你带他去看一看你们的机甲。”

亚瑟颇有些激动地拿过卡，朝旁边的奥姆眨了眨眼睛：“你该更兴奋一点的，因为那可真的是令人兴奋的东西。我好几天没见我的大家伙了。”

刷卡通过闸口进入机甲工厂的时候亚瑟夸张地欢呼了一声，工人们沿着地上张贴的路线标志运送钢料，一条运输线路正将检修完毕的“泽贝尔”号送到仓库里去，他们一起仰起头看那庞然大物，青蓝色的机甲经过年岁的腐蚀已经显出些铁皮的灰白，但他们还是被震撼了。

奥姆停下脚步。

机甲是美丽的，是再造的人类，它们拥有类人的躯干，胸腔臂膀，腰部跨步，再是稳健的双腿，每条肌肉都由几十台引擎驱动。躯干上的修补痕迹就像人类的伤疤，是完美的不完美。设计者将工业的浪漫与美赋予了机甲。

奥姆指了指机甲左胸处一块模糊的图案，那块地方像是画上去了什么东西：“那是什么？”

“‘泽贝尔’的标志，”亚瑟顺着奥姆的手指看过去，“水母的图案。算是不成文的条例，每一个驾驶过机甲迎战过怪兽的人，无论输赢，都可以在自己的机甲上印上一个图案。”

“无论输赢？”奥姆问。

“无论输赢，他们已经是英雄。”亚瑟回答，接着说，“如果驾驶员牺牲，我们会印上驾驶员的名字。”说完他继续向前走去，他的Jaeger还停在修理仓里。

“亚瑟”号的维修已经进入收尾阶段，几架升降机正把工人送到各个待焊接处去，亮橙色的火星不断迸溅下来，配着“亚瑟”机甲本身的深蓝色镀层，像是一场火流星雨。亚瑟跑上不远处的楼梯，上到四五层高，指着机甲胸前的涡轮动力中心说：“那就是它的心脏所在。”

“它不是最先进的一代。”奥姆指出。

“不是，”亚瑟点了点头，“中心反应炉还是老式的，第二代机甲的标准配置，不过他们决定下一次战斗之后再更换类比系统。再说，战斗力还取决于驾驶员的浮动链接与机甲是否融合。”

奥姆跟上亚瑟，站到亚瑟旁边，和他一起看着眼前的机甲：“的确很美。”

亚瑟好像被夸的是自己一样笑起来，他拍了拍栏杆：“而且很猛，斩起Kaiju来是最好的战士。我说，如果我们通感顺利，我们可以给它换个名字。”

奥姆疑惑地歪了歪头，看向亚瑟：“你不在乎他不以你的名字命名吗？”

亚瑟挑了挑眉：“什么意思？我不过是个驾驶员，要我说，它不该以我的名字命名。”

奥姆顿了一会，接着说：“那好吧，到时候我们就叫它‘奥姆王’。”

亚瑟这下子却不愿意了：“嘿——那也得看你有没有这个能耐。行了，你看过了，我得走了。”

“你去哪儿？”奥姆跟上一步，问。

亚瑟拍了拍自己的肚子：“早午餐。”

他没看见奥姆撇了撇嘴。

之后亚瑟被湄拉借走去实验室，无聊至极的数据让亚瑟靠着椅子睡了半个下午，临近七点钟的时候他回到宿舍，告诉坐在床边看一块浮动显示屏的奥姆他们可以准备去战斗室了。

奥姆的目光没离开屏幕，不过他点了点头。室内，奥姆穿了一件白色的长袖内衣，不得不说他的手臂肌肉线条流畅而有美感，而亚瑟也不是第一天注意到。那天在训练场就可以看出奥姆平时有做很多训练。

他们需要在准备室里穿好防辐射服，再披上作战的铠甲。奥姆的作战服是新的，维科将头盔递给奥姆，朝他点了点头。

他们在帮助下穿上剩余的铠甲，先是背甲和胸甲，最后是脊柱的甲片，甲片贴合上驾驶员的背部之后开始一节节与背甲连接，接着，数据胶体会从头盔灌入全身铠甲。

最后他们踏上机甲驾驶位，让双脚固定，背部和手腕处也会有固定作用的把手，同时环形操作仪浮上。

奥姆在左，亚瑟在右。

维科已经站到对面的指挥室内，奥姆和他对视一眼，维科向奥姆点了点头。奥姆头盔中的数据将会部分被掩盖，这让奥姆更清晰地意识到，对方的记忆将全数涌入自己，他变得有些紧张。

“嘿，放松就好。”亚瑟扭了扭脖子，抓住上方的通讯器，对奥姆说。

奥姆吸了一口气，朝亚瑟点了点头。

这时候倒是乖巧，亚瑟想。接着他打开了通讯，维科的声音传过来：“我们要开始驾驶对驾驶神经握合了，准备倒计时五次。”

通讯传来的声音有些失真，混杂着指挥室里各类仪器的声音和工作人员说话的声音。奥姆在心里倒计时，从五开始到零。归零的时候机甲引擎启动了，引擎声轰鸣而至，如同一头巨兽苏醒时的吼声。

奥姆看见对面的玻璃墙上机甲的倒映，涡轮动力中心螺旋展开，亮蓝色的离子色之后是澄亮的火光，机甲的心脏被激活，在旋转的涡轮之下是岩浆般炙热的动力。忽然间，机甲像是拥有了呼吸。

奥姆听见维科有些担忧的声音再次在通讯频道内响起：“记住，不要执着于涌入的记忆，只需要稳定住链接，链接是无声的，不要被回忆带走。”

那像一句童话故事中常有的最后的忠告，而主角总会去打破的。

亚瑟和奥姆都没有来得及回复维科，因为回忆已经如洪水一般向他们涌来。

链接是平静的，而记忆不是。记忆太过于嘈杂，人声物声几乎要把耳膜震破。

奥姆·马略斯看见十岁的亚瑟·库瑞站在绿色草皮的学校操场上。

他像个文静乖巧的小孩子一样站在一边，穿着一件淡色的衬衫和卡其色的裤子，是干净又整洁的。这个班的学生正吵闹着关于活动分组的事情。学生中有一个男孩显得很激动，但很无助，他不停地去拉几个孩子的手，希望能组队，但都被拒绝了。那男孩最后去拉老师的手求助，老师说，为什么不和亚瑟一起呢？

亚瑟，你愿意和他一起吗？老师柔声问。

亚瑟点了点头。

男孩却哭了起来，不，老师，他喊，一边用胳膊去擦自己的眼泪，别把我留下给他，除了他，除了他，就只是他，老师。

而亚瑟·库瑞看见十岁的奥姆·马略斯。

“他们是亚特兰蒂斯迄今为止最骁勇的十位战士，我们将他们的雕像立于此地，他们的荣耀和这王座并齐。”奥瓦克斯王穿着金色的铠甲，手举一根三叉戟，另一只手搭在奥姆的肩膀上。

奥姆看了看王座下十位战士挺拔的雕塑，又抬头看向他的父亲。他的父亲永远是严格的，他告诉奥姆：“你要像我一样，为这个国家，为亚特兰蒂斯人付出一切。当你成为国王，在很多时候，你必须选择忽略你自己，去做正确的事情。”

维科上前把奥姆带了下去，他将手放在胸前弯腰行礼，说王子该去上课了。

维克的手也搭在奥姆的肩膀上，他对奥姆说：“给你的讲师送一些点心怎么样，我听说她从渔夫国回来，她也许没有时间吃午饭。”

奥姆说，好。

人在记忆中的时候，每分每秒似乎都被放慢，而现实中的时间却其实很短。

二十岁的亚瑟学会了告诉父亲“什么都没有，爸，一切都很好”，然后到镇上的酒吧一个人喝得烂醉如泥，他难得放纵，临近午夜的时候踏上回家的路，却莫名其妙晃到了平时游泳的海崖边。

这里的风景几十年来就没有变过，也许要几百年才能看出礁石被侵蚀，但是人间早就变了一通。第二天醒来的时候亚瑟躺在温暖的灯塔里，他的父亲正开门进来看他，递给他一杯热茶。

他总是告诉亚瑟他为他骄傲，他得学着对自己负责。他会指着书架边亚特兰娜的三叉戟告诉亚瑟。

他说，你得振作起来。

二十岁的奥姆登上了亚特兰蒂斯的王座。

他的父亲临死前握住他的手，告诉他，永远不该原谅背叛。于是他知道父亲到死亡来临也没有忘记母亲的背叛。但是他忽然什么也不在乎了。

一切都该结束了，奥姆想，他穿上金色铠甲，戴上亚特兰蒂斯王王冠，然后坐上王座，臣民在他脚下呢喃“亚特兰蒂斯长存”，空蓝色的大殿和金色的光倒映在奥姆蓝色的眼睛里。

他以为从那一天起，他的生命里就将只有亚特兰蒂斯的繁荣。当他告诉维科，他想要带领亚特兰蒂斯走向更伟大的未来的时候，维科却行国王礼反对了他。

他说，尽管如此，我还将听从与您。

奥姆说好，但是在心里说了不。他该拥有了一切，但他明白那是他失去一切的一天。

在Kaiju带来的末日之前，亚瑟以为自己会这样过完自己的一生，他已经足够自由，四海任他驰骋，他会去做力所能及的事情，但从没想过做更多，去成为超人那样的人。

但现在Kaiju来了，那天之后亚瑟再也没有去过从前那段海崖，因为代号“狂浪”的第三代Kaiju在一次打斗中削去了海崖的上半部，海水里荡着怪兽分泌的酸液，极少再有渔船出海。

亚瑟·库瑞有了别的责任，而且他必须承担。

而奥姆也是，他也许孤独，但他将一直站立，一直坚持下去，与亚特兰蒂斯一起。

通感链接稳定了，维科看着屏幕上的联合数值稳定在百分之八十，符合预想的最好结果。第一次通感就有这样的成绩已经很好，只是维科知道，等这次模拟结束，也许他有太多东西需要向两人解释。

就在此时，指示灯转为了红色，并连同屏幕发出红色警告。

维科听见亚瑟打开通讯：

“维科，奥姆——”

“他陷在自己的记忆里了吗？”维科担心地问，几乎脱口而出。

对面的亚瑟似乎犹豫了一下，回答说：“不，他，他好像陷在了我的回忆里。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

奥姆浮在海水中。

海水，他所熟悉的触感。一般来说，很难描述水的触感，这种独一无二的液体带着冰冷的气息浮动在身边，你向它施加力，它也会以另一种方式将力返还给你。

奥姆在海洋里度过了他迄今为止的所有日子，那些黑暗的光明的，都离不开海洋，他能理解大海的呼吸，感知大海的情绪，他们彼此熟悉。

但这里不是他熟悉的记忆，这片记忆里的海水并没有向他表示什么，它们像是另一种次元的存在，奥姆无法感知它们，只能看着它们。 

但那并不重要了，他的目光紧紧锁着的是浮在海水中的另一样事物——一把五叉戟。

亚特兰蒂斯王族的传统武器，随着深长年月过去，与其说它们是武器不如说是象征。奥姆对那柄漂浮的冰蓝色五叉戟所了解不多，但是绝对足够了。

它属于他的母亲，亚特兰娜女王。

为什么会出现在这片不属于他的记忆里？

母亲的五叉戟一直伴着她，他还记得母亲第一次在战斗场上展示它的威力的时候，翻滚的水流席卷了周围的一切，那水流唯独为他辟开了一道路，保护他不受影响。他记得他顺着那条通途跑向他母亲的怀里，近距离触摸那柄五叉戟的时候，他的手指碰到上面时，柄柱上浮现繁密的花纹。

那是我们血缘的象征，他的母亲告诉他，他是她爱的孩子。

后来奥瓦克斯王发现了那个混血的私生子的存在，下令要献祭亚特兰娜。亚特兰娜举起武器发起了火之环的挑战，而他的父亲无视了这则宣战，最后把亚特兰娜囚禁。

那柄五叉戟和母亲的泪水一起被海水带走，而他的母亲也被带走了。

为什么，这柄五叉戟会出现在这里呢……

奥姆慢慢地，慢慢地向它靠近。

“我找不到他，该死的，我找不到他，维科！”亚瑟朝着通讯器大喊，他紧锁着眉毛，试图在他们的精神频道里找到奥姆，但是他眼前的一切都开始模糊起来，不用他去证实，他就知道他们的浮动链接正在崩溃。

维科面前的数据从80%直跌至……60%，在这条危险的几个警戒线闪着红灯，整个指挥室都被一种紧张的气氛凝固住，所有人都屏着呼吸。一旦链接率降至60%以下，而链接还没有被切断的话，双方的精神都会受到冲击，而后果不可预估。

维科看着仅隔着一层玻璃的机甲，涡轮动力中心的亮光几乎灼伤他的眼睛。他闭上眼，转身去握住通讯话筒：

“听着，亚瑟，我倒计时三秒，我会强制切断你们的链接，三……二——”

“再等等！我会找到他的！”亚瑟叫停维科，他咬着牙，几乎在颤抖，他的记忆空间里出现了一些裂缝，而他有预感裂缝的另一边就是奥姆，“我得把他带回来，维科，再等等，再给我一点时间！”

只要还稳定在60%，只要还稳定在60%，亚瑟没有意识到自己握紧了拳头。

他就处在他们记忆的交汇点，他只需要突破那个交汇点。而那交汇点不仅仅是奥姆的记忆，更是他的记忆。忽然间一系列碎片闪向他，他看见了碎片里破碎的图像，那是一把五叉戟的一部分。

豁然间记忆洞开，海水涌入记忆交汇点，亚瑟抹去脸上的海水，一睁眼就看见了浮在水中的奥姆，他没有空喘气，立刻游过去将奥姆拦腰带回交汇点。

亚瑟身边还在驾驶座位上紧闭着眼的奥姆忽然发出一声嘶吟，像是疼痛。

而他们的精神链接里，亚瑟怀中的奥姆已经失去了意识。在他们回到交汇点的那一刻，精神链接彻底崩溃，电源被切断了。像是振翅的鸟儿忽然被扼住了喉咙，就在展翅的一瞬被定格。

机甲的隆隆声骤停，涡轮动力中心像篝火的余烬。

狭小密闭的驾驶舱内，亚瑟的喘息声几乎有了回声。他摘下头盔才发现自己的额头上全是汗水，而他来不及擦，他跳下驾驶台去把奥姆的头盔解下来。

奥姆的情况比他没有好到哪里去，额前的头发几乎湿透，但他的皮肤冷得要命，不像常人。他还紧闭着眼，亚瑟将手贴在他的脖颈边，叫他的名字。

他的脉搏跳得很快，太快了，让亚瑟本就急促的呼吸跟着一起再次紧张起来。

“睁开眼睛，”亚瑟压低声音，“睁开眼睛。”

亚瑟过热的手贴到奥姆的脸颊上去，他几乎觉得这就像热铁浸入冷水中，他得带他去医务室。于是他对着通讯器的方向大喊：“维科，我得带他去医务室，通知医生！”

他接着立刻试着把奥姆打横抱起来往门外去，而就在他抱起来的时候，一只手狠狠地揪住了亚瑟的内衬领子，冰冷的攥成拳头的手背的触感贴着亚瑟的胸膛，而亚瑟穿在防护服之下的内衫几乎要被扯破。

奥姆的声音有些沙哑，但是足够让亚瑟听清。他说：

“放我下来。”

一个小时之后亚瑟换回常服坐在维科办公室的会客沙发上，在压制轻微抽搐的眼角成功之后，终于对着坐在维科平时的椅子上的奥姆说出了一句应该不会被扯领子的话。 

“我很高兴你没事。”

而奥姆连看都没有看他一眼，他正盯着桌子上几份文件，好像要把它们盯出一个窟窿似的。而亚瑟完全有理由相信，如果奥姆的目光落在自己身上，那他身上已经有个窟窿了。

其实这不是适合说话的时候，两个人都在刚才的通感模拟里受到了很大的冲击。亚瑟的反应没有奥姆大只是因为他稍微慢了一拍，如果他之后好好去理一遍这次模拟，他将整晚失眠。

亚瑟有些不敢去想，他不知道哪个消息更可怕一些，是亚特兰蒂斯的国王现在八成在对你生气，还是在对你生气的那个人是奥姆·马略斯。

他一定生气了，亚瑟想，因为在亚瑟游过去把奥姆带回来之前，奥姆的手几乎要碰到那柄五叉戟了，但被他截断了。

但另一方面他出于一种奇怪的保护心理，他不希望奥姆碰到那东西，他也不知道那柄他母亲的五叉戟为什么会出现在这里。他该把这些东西藏得更深，深到任何人都没法找到，让这记忆随着离去的母亲一起离去。

过了一会维科敲门走了进来，手里拿了一个像药盒的东西。维科示意亚瑟可以先出去，亚瑟愣了愣。

他看了看奥姆，这时候奥姆看了他一眼，不过只有一眼，对视之后他就别开了视线。

亚瑟只好先一步离开。他不大喜欢这个，又有什么东西他将不知情，这种听任别人发落的感觉很不好。他也许不能和奥姆成为搭档了，他想，他们的通感很糟糕。

也许是因为亚瑟的迟疑，也许是因为奥姆在通感中与亚瑟共享的某种感受。奥姆捏了捏拳头，决定叫住亚瑟。

他们只是都不大擅长这个，在承受对方记忆的同时，他们又不得不承认他们感受到了奇妙的联合感。这是亚瑟和之前所有临时搭档都没有的感觉，在之前的搭档里，他其实更多的还算是单人驾驶。

但这次不一样，通感带来的信息量如此之大，混杂着各种情绪，就像一团混乱的星系。

奥姆叫住亚瑟：“亚瑟——”

亚瑟回头看他，这一次他们的对视持续了好几秒，奥姆接着说：“请在外面等我一会。”

亚瑟点了点头：“我会等你，我们得谈谈。”

亚瑟关上门之后，奥姆听着脚步声远了几步，才开口说：“维科，我在我们的通感里看见了母亲的东西……那是她的东西。”

“说具体点，我的国王。”维科询问。

“我母亲的武器，那把五叉戟，我一直以为……我一直以为在那之后就丢了，我甚至找了很久，以为掉进了海沟里，但它浮在那段记忆里……它为什么会在亚瑟·库瑞的记忆里？”

“记忆会出现重合和交错，也许你当时不够专注。”维科解释。

“我从未有一刻比那一刻更专注。”奥姆冷冷地反驳。

“你对记忆专注，却没有对链接专注。”维科的语调也冰冷起来， “原谅我，陛下，此刻我必须将重点放在你们的浮动链接稳定性上，你们都不合格。你们这样，甚至撑不过半场战斗。”

奥姆没有再反驳的理由，维科说的是对的。

作为一个国王，他已经习惯了凡事考虑先后，所以这一次也是一样。

奥姆·马略斯没有再说什么。

亚瑟·库瑞意外自己没有再外面等很久，他数着走廊边冷却管上的墨点打发时间，一边小部分小部分地消化他在通感中的所见所闻。

短时间内大量的信息汇入，让他只能瞥见一些记忆碎片。全盘接受对方的记忆需要更长时间的磨合，他们需要抓紧，因为并没有更多时间留给他们。

况且这还取决于对方对你敞开了多少，就像亚瑟自己，他从未对任何人打开他人生最早几年的记忆，他也绝不会。只有父亲知道，他想。

亚瑟能感觉到奥姆也有那一段封存的记忆，所有不愿回想的，它们是雨天隐隐作痛的伤疤。

他们得谈谈，当然得谈谈。他们有太多话要说。亚瑟看着奥姆走了出来，他等着奥姆走到他身边，才迈步和他一起走回宿舍。

但他们一路无言。

他应该会先说的吧，亚瑟刷牙的时候想。

奥姆已经爬到了上铺，又把眼睛盯着平板电脑的屏幕了，他觉得亚瑟一会会过来开口的，只要亚瑟开口了就好。

亚瑟·库瑞和奥姆·马略斯都没想到的是他们俩直到那天午夜12:00他们也谁都没开口。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

“你知道吗，亚瑟，有时候我真的很佩服你，”湄拉说这句话的时候一点儿也不真诚，尽管她在为了最后几句嘲讽的好效果努力装出认真的样子，但是不，一点儿也不认真，“我是说，在今天之前，我只因为你的好睡眠和你的好胃口佩服你。但从现在起，不一样了。”

亚瑟一点儿也不想知道到底是哪部分不一样，他大概知道湄拉要说什么，因为前几分钟里他们的谈话内容确实有一种奇异的值得嘲讽的特质。

“你们居然直到午夜十二点也没一个人开口对此谈谈？”湄拉终于说出了后半句话，她的眉毛挑起来了一下之后就放下了，因为她注意到亚瑟的脸有些红。

“等等，等等……”湄拉像是意识到什么似的，她觉得有哪里不大对劲，要知道，亚瑟·库瑞从来都不像是一个能把时间算得那么清楚的人，他也许能知道“现在快八点了”，但一般不会去细究“现在是七点五十八分”。这有点异常。

湄拉把手臂抱在胸前，将质询的目光投向亚瑟。

“所以，”湄拉清了清嗓子，“十二点之后呢？”

亚瑟把两只手都举起来伸进了他自己的头发里。

湄拉没能等到亚瑟对她敞开心扉，因为她的通讯器响了起来，她接到通知说维科得离开几个小时，而她将协助负责这期间的战情监测。“猎人计划”军事基地在各大洋沿岸突破点建立起来之后，战事钟也被设计到军事基地里。巨大的机械齿轮推动战事钟一点一点倒计时，当人们看向倒计时的时候，就像看到他们不能被浪费的有限生命。

战事钟是一种悲壮的警示，它告诉人们逝去的东西离开得是如此决绝，也告诉人们，我们并没有失去所有。

湄拉走进指挥室，站到维科的位置上。这是个不大的指挥台，在这个位置上可以清楚地看到每一个人的操作屏，也可以清楚地看到战事钟的倒计时。

距离预估的下一次攻击还有4天零12小时7分钟 

108小时7分钟，6487分钟……而389220秒里，每失去一秒，呼吸便要停滞一下。

时间回到那天午夜十二点。亚瑟侧躺着看不远处桌上摆着的电子钟，上面的显示变成了0:00之后，他强迫自己闭上眼睛。他确实睡着了，但睡眠极浅，屋内一切微小的声音都能被他捕捉到，水管里水的流动声，电子全息仪的电流声，床板偶尔的吱呀声……再次醒来的时候，是零点三十二分。

电子钟还在继续走，一秒一秒，水管里的水还在流动，因为车间轮班工作，房间里似乎一切都是原样，但亚瑟发现了唯一的不同。奥姆·马略斯不在这里了。

他的衣服外套也不在这里了，看来那家伙是穿得整整齐齐出门开会去了，亚瑟在心底这样吐槽。不过意识到他是这间宿舍里唯一的活物这个事实之后他倒是也坦然了。

身体疲惫的方式与精神不同，前者用休息解决，而后者用任何除了休息以外的方式解决。亚瑟从吱呀作响的床上下来，没有披外套。他还是用他最常解决失眠的办法来帮助自己，他往训练室走去。

他是那个打拳不戴手套的人，优秀的身体条件让他没那么容易受伤，而更直接的原因是当他需要宣泄的时候，硬碰硬更能让他感觉到意义。半夜去训练室这样的行为不算频繁，但是也并不少。 

午夜的训练室是没人的，除了这次。亚瑟在走廊里就能听见一声一声闷响，一开始他以为会是某个候选驾驶员加紧训练，这还是难得的，因为所有人都在轮班，所有人都会疲惫。但是亚瑟很快意识到不是，他听见奥姆的声音了。

奥姆的声音低沉里有一种特殊的冷漠，这份冷漠总是似有似无地向周围的人散发威压，但是却能引起亚瑟的兴趣。他想要知道去掉那份冷漠之后，奥姆的声音会是什么样的。

亚瑟犹豫着还是敲了敲门再进去——在他之前，绝对没有人敲过训练室的门。

里面的声音停下了，亚瑟推开门，看见奥姆双手背在身后，一根训练用的长木棍握立在身后。他的外套被脱下来叠好放在训练场地的架子上，身上和亚瑟一样只有一件白色背心，但是胸前有汗湿。

“你大概忘了预约，”亚瑟说，“这个点，这里归我。”

亚瑟觉得自己也许是太累了，才会控制不住自己的嘴巴。或者说，他就是想要激怒奥姆。他觉得奥姆就像是那种致命但是让人上瘾的东西，你会想要去激怒他，像生铁一样撞出火花来，那样才够痛快。

奥姆听出了亚瑟的意思，他报之以感兴趣又不屑似的嘴角弧度：“我相信自古以来都是胜者得，败者失。”他将原本立在背后的木棍倾斜了一个角度。

亚瑟扭了扭自己的脖子，伸出手随意指了指奥姆的那根棍子：“把那东西扔了，我不喜欢耍棍子。”他耸了耸肩膀，走上训练区域，抬起手，做好进攻准备。

奥姆挑了挑眉，他大概咽下了一句说亚瑟像个原始人之类的话。这时候奥姆的脾气在表面上看起来很好，他放下了棍子，向前几步走到亚瑟对面去。但是很快亚瑟就会知道，他的这位未来的搭档脾气究竟是怎样的。

这是他们的第二次对峙，而亚瑟不得不承认，对方所带来的力量感让他同时感到振奋和冷静。如果说第一次是对彼此的试探，那么这一次他们已经完全放开。

奥姆的第一拳来得很快，亚瑟接得也很快，那一拳的力量几乎让挨拳的亚瑟都叫好。亚瑟的第一步攻击顺势抓住了奥姆的手腕，绕到奥姆身侧去压制他的脊背，而与此同时奥姆的另一只手已经勾住了亚瑟的后颈，将亚瑟一同往垫子上压去。

两个人的肩膀撞在一起，他们放开对方，明白这是个死局，然后立刻站起来再次准备好下一个回合。

“你没睡醒吗。”奥姆往侧边走了几步调整位置。

亚瑟没有说话，第一拳是冲着面门虚晃过去的，实打实的一拳在腹部，但奥姆接住了。奥姆几乎是扭转了亚瑟的手腕，当他发现他无法将体格比他稍大一圈的亚瑟过肩摔出去的时候，他立刻改变了策略。他以抓住的亚瑟的手腕为支点背过身去，从下而上让亚瑟无法反抗地贴着他的背部摔出去。

奥姆没有料到的是亚瑟在最后一刻用另一只手箍住了奥姆的腰，带着他一起倒在地上。

奥姆被压住了半边身子，一起坠落的短暂的昏头里，他们贴着彼此喘息。奥姆好像试了试想要推开亚瑟，他们的身上都是汗，衣服贴着衣服不大舒服。但是在两三分钟里，他们谁也没有先动。

“你的攻击破绽百出，”奥姆最后指出，“你今天是真的累了。”

亚瑟用手臂撑起自己，在训练场地上盘腿坐下。奥姆也坐起来。

亚瑟摇了摇头：“但我的脑子一点也不困。”

“我很意外，你有脑子。”奥姆说。

亚瑟推了一把奥姆的后背，奥姆没躲开，低声笑起来。

训练室变得有些热，亚瑟脱掉了他的背心，显而易见他俩一会都需要冲个澡再睡觉了。当亚瑟拿卷起的背心擦脖子上的汗的时候，他才意识到奥姆的目光在他身上，那目光应该是落在那略显繁复的纹身上面。

“你想知道这些纹身的故事吗？”亚瑟问奥姆。

奥姆皱了皱眉：“你是打算开始跟我谈谈了吗？”

亚瑟转头看奥姆，他觉得他们之间已经通过另一种方式谈过了，所以他有些惊讶。不过当他转头看奥姆的时候，发现奥姆的神色是温和的。

“你总会知道的，我们有的是时间，不过现在，我觉得我们得回去了。”亚瑟站起身，“明早可别睡懒觉。”他提醒。

奥姆低头笑了一下，又摇了摇头，好像是觉得刚才自己脑中的想法不切实际。

不过有什么是不可能的呢？

就像人们曾经以为不会有末日，但是此刻却离末日越来越近。维科能看见太平洋深处的裂缝，岩浆涌动，而真正的恶魔伴随着蓝色的闪电而来。那条最大的裂缝中正涌出岩浆，像躁动不安的巨兽来临的前兆。

“原谅我，亚特兰娜女王……”维科漂浮在安全距离之外看着裂缝，他总觉得裂缝比他上一次来时扩的更大了，而确实，从裂缝中来的怪兽的量级和吨位也越来越大，不祥的预感笼罩住了维科，他不敢预测未来的情况会有多糟糕。

“那是个错误的选择，是我的个人情感影响了我的决策。

我最大的错误，也许就是在这样的时刻，所有人的生命都在受到威胁的时刻，仍顾及私情。”

维科闭上了眼睛，他想他该知道的，在庞大的时局面前，所有人都是一样的。

所有人一样渺小。

维科转向亚特兰蒂斯游去的时候，距离第五量级Kaiju提前登陆缅因港，还有一小时十二分钟零三秒。

来自裂缝的怪兽乘着闪电，正向陆地厮杀而来。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

风暴比Kaiju早一步抵达，狂风席卷港口的时候将海水带上海崖，汤姆·库瑞披上雨衣去把灯塔内的储物箱用绳子捆好，躲入屋内躲避风暴之前，他最后朝缅因港基地望了一眼，他在想亚瑟·库瑞此时在做什么，估计是在狭窄的宿舍床上睡得死沉。

今天的风暴很奇怪，汤姆·库瑞想，在他经历的所有风暴里，这场风暴是最危险的一场。他进屋之后依旧开着缅因州的全港通讯，他隐隐有不祥的预感，也许晚些他还是该去地下避难所。

汤姆·库瑞不知道海上正发生什么，但亚瑟·库瑞已经知道了。

分布在裂缝周围的水下雷达监测到突破点（breach）的动静之后，整个监控室的人都站了起来，扫描辐射指数达到最大，刺耳的警报在基地里突兀地响起，逼迫每个人都行动起来。战斗部署人员挤在作战指挥室里，亚瑟和奥姆站在最前面，湄拉在最中间。

人工智能僵硬地陈述压抑的数据：一个读数，扩张指数显示，第五量级。

事实摊开在眼前，按照原来的预测，下一只怪物将会是第五量级的巨兽的猜测没有错误，但是时间上却出现了巨大的差错。原本的战斗计划是等到两日后涅柔斯将军从华盛顿回来，使用两架机甲联合对抗这只有史以来的最大量级，如今那份作战计划却成了一纸空文，因为涅柔斯将军还未归来，而新任的“亚瑟”机甲驾驶员还未定下，而此时最重要的决策人维科也不在基地。

湄拉必须做出选择，距离计算的Kaiju到达岸边的时间仅剩一小时，加上机甲运送部署，疏散沿岸城市居民……最后剩下决策的时间也许仅有几分钟。战斗指挥可以由二级指挥员代替，但驾驶员是无法替代的，而此时，没有一对驾驶员是完整的。

湄拉看向亚瑟，她在思考她和亚瑟临时搭档的可能性，而在她下定决心之前，亚瑟已经做出了决定，而湄拉毫不意外。

“我和奥姆会驾驶‘亚瑟’，我和他是进行过通感适配实验的，他就是我的驾驶员，我的搭档，我们有链接的稳定性。”亚瑟的声音在寂静的指挥室里显得格外突出。

湄拉看向亚瑟，她想说，她知道奥姆和亚瑟的通感成绩，奥姆可以承受住与你通感时受到的精神压迫，你们的链接是稳定的，但你们的链接率并不高。但她必须承认，除去奥姆的选项，如果她自己与亚瑟合作，需要承担的不仅是对她大脑的压迫，还要承担第一次通感能否成功的风险。

如果她和亚瑟的链接无法成立呢？

她还是想继续说，她知道亚瑟一定会做出这样的决定，她感觉得到亚瑟想要将奥姆作为他那位“搭档”，她想对亚瑟说，你就是这样的性格，好像永远都不会多考虑，脑子里的思维那么简单直白。

就好像胜利是唾手可得的东西，但他们是尝过代价的。

“我还需要你在指挥室里，毕竟你是这个基地里亲身经历过与Kaiju战斗的驾驶员。而且，‘泽贝尔’号机甲也需要你，我们不能冒失去两个正式驾驶员的风险。”

亚瑟用只有身边几个人才能听到的声音对湄拉这么说。

站在亚瑟身后的奥姆一字不落听了进去，他皱起了眉。

湄拉必须做出决定了，她不能再浪费一秒：“亚瑟和奥姆，立刻去战斗准备室报到，将‘亚瑟’运至港口前湾，这是我们第一次应战第五量级，我们要最大限度减少损失，我要你尽可能将战斗圈缩小在港湾内，不要让Kaiju上岸。”

亚瑟应下，在最后一句“行动”令下，所有人都向自己的岗位奔去。

他们在作战准备室里换战斗制服的时候，只有他们两个人，其余的工作人员已经进入另一间屋子去输入他们脊柱盔甲的神经元材料了，所以有了几分钟两个人的私人空间。

亚瑟思考着要怎么开口，让奥姆别再用这副表情看他，他最后说：

“你怕吗？”

亚瑟说出口的那一刻就后悔了，他天生不擅长在正确的时间说正确的话，而这一次显然他选择了最糟糕的一句。奥姆·马略斯脸上掠过片刻的惊讶之后就覆上了一层冰霜。

“你最好别在心里骂我骂得太狠，一会我们就通感了，我都会知道的。”亚瑟为了缓解一些尴尬，这么说。

奥姆·马略斯直接跳过了这蹩脚的玩笑，他微微侧过身子问：“你好像是做好了最坏的准备的。”

他在在意亚瑟对湄拉说的话，虽然亚瑟说的是对的，做机甲的驾驶员和别的驾驶员都不一样，他们面临更残酷的巨兽，这时候如果还把自己的生命放在第一位，就不是合格的驾驶员。机甲的驾驶员是为了人类而战的。

亚瑟耸了耸肩：“没办法不做好准备，我不怕死，更不怕死在机甲里，如果我真的能够肩负这个重任，那么就做好最坏的准备吧。”

奥姆的眉头稍微松开了一些：“我不是，我还没有准备好要去死。”

“别那么较劲，”亚瑟拍了拍奥姆的手臂，“机甲的头部是可以与机甲分离的，外部材料也并不容易被轻易毁坏，再不济我们也有救生舱。”

奥姆似乎要接着说什么，但亚瑟阻止了他，亚瑟继续说：“而且，我不会让你死，别忘了，你还不是个正式驾驶员，无论如何，我都会救你。”

奥姆扯出一个不以为意的笑来：“话别说得太早啊，谁救谁还不一定。还有，你也许会输，但是我从来没有输过，我希望你清楚这一点。而且，这次我也没有打算输。”

奥姆在心里还是短暂地思考了一会亚瑟的那句关于谁救谁的话，他想说亚瑟·库瑞绝对是一个他不会喜欢的人，但是奥姆是不会承认一些更具体的感觉的，比如再一次穿上战甲站在亚瑟身边时，他确实升起一股，他们能够赢的预感。

“作为你的前辈，”亚瑟似乎着重了某两个字，但他已经掌握了一些与奥姆相处的诀窍，他在奥姆看向他之前继续说，“以及现在的搭档，我还是要说，你得信任我，就像我必须信任你。链接越强，战斗力越强，要赢得战斗，仅仅靠基础链接是不足够的。”

“那就试着别托我的后腿吧。”奥姆话音落下，机甲驾驶室和准备室连接的大门应声打开，所有的仪器闪着黯淡的光，等待驾驶员的到来。

精神通感链接的建立就在一瞬间，校准左右大脑，熟练的驾驶员也只需要几分钟，但是这在驾驶员的大脑体验中，好像穿过了光怪陆离的时间隧道，自己的过往和对方的过往像陌生的胶片一样扭转在一起，辨析不清。

就好像站在一条湍急的河边，看着河水涌向与你相反的方向。

这样的通感亚瑟已经做过多次，他知道正确的方式——放任过去的记忆流向与你相反的方向，不去看不去想是最轻松的接受方式。

他看见了奥姆，奥姆的表现与他不同。

不同的人有不同的接受自己的方式，但是奥姆似乎处在一种低温的愤怒里面，这种愤怒包括对自己的愤怒。他像是逼迫自己去接受了过往，然后让过往将他推向了另一条道路。

这一次通感链接建立得很顺利，包括左右半脑的校准，通感率在百分之七十五。驾驶室内的仪器以及全部处于完全启动状态，这是连亚特兰蒂斯也要感叹的科技。十二架直升飞机将“亚瑟”号运送至港湾，能与怪兽匹敌的“猎人”降至海中。

与中心指挥室的通讯一直连着，从机甲内的雷达界面也能看出，那头第五量级的巨兽正以极快的速度向海岸逼来。湄拉在指挥室心焦如灼，维科离开前没有作紧急预案，而涅柔斯将军还未回复通讯，“亚瑟”号机甲单枪匹马，不容乐观。

海上的风暴没有减弱，暴雨冲刷机甲，所有的雨滴都汇聚成溪流，蜿蜒过机甲被缝补过的躯体，经过那些曾经的伤口的所在地，然后直直的坠入漆黑一片的大海里。

远在海湾的亚瑟和奥姆最后检查了一次所有武器装配，然后绷紧全身，等待与Kaiju的正面对抗。

Kaiju破水而出之前，海上先一步涌起巨大的波浪。那只有史以来的最大吨位，没有使用任何规避正面对抗的技巧，没有从侧面或者从背面偷袭。它这样宣告自己的存在，在一个瞬间里突破海面，将血盆大口露出，咬向机甲的胸前。

亚瑟看见怪兽的眼中的属于机甲的心脏——涡轮动力中心橙红色的光，战斗开始了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

奥姆也许不是一个天生的战士，但是他生来就被训练成为一个战士，在亚瑟与他的链接中，亚瑟能够感受到那股勇气，那股勇气是在战斗中的全身心投入和面临选择所能摒弃的懦弱。亚瑟可以自豪地说，奥姆就是他的搭档，因为在他身边，他第一次在战斗中感觉到，他不是一个人。

他第一次感觉到，他可以将自己的后背交给奥姆，而不需要一个人面对一切。

那感觉很好，亚瑟感觉到通感链接中传来的一丝波动，显然他的想法被奥姆听到了。通感链接让两位驾驶员能实时感知对方的想法，这有利于驾驶员快速处理战斗信息，也一定程度上能促进驾驶员的互相信任。

但这也是最难的一点，完全的通感链接需要双方的完全信任。亚瑟和奥姆的链接并不是完全的，亚瑟知道奥姆的精神内有一段不对他展示的空白，但他自己也将自己过去的记忆一定程度上封锁起来，所以他们扯平了，也就不再去计较。

这是他们的一点平衡，基于他们对彼此已经建立起来的一部分信任。

Kaiju破水而出的时候，他们已经准备好了，脚下的巨浪让机甲甚至往后移动了半步，怪兽扑面而来要直击涡轮动力中心，但亚瑟和奥姆已经举起了双手，机甲抓住了怪兽头上的两只犄角，手臂的承压几乎是在瞬间就达到满值。Kaiju开始扭动自己的身体以摆脱钳制，而机甲也顺势侧身避开，让怪兽在贯力作用下倒向海中。

在怪兽挣扎着爬起来的时候，“亚瑟”号已经做好了下一次攻击的准备，机甲直接抓住怪兽的一只手臂，另一只机械臂开启手臂上的推动器朝怪兽的头部狠狠揍去。

他们在驾驶室内听见Kaiju的怒吼，吼声穿过机甲再穿过战斗服的头盔，有一种失真感。此时此刻他们的心意是相通的，奥姆知道亚瑟下一步想要做什么，亚瑟同样，他们的每一步攻击契合度都很高。

湄拉坐在指挥室里，甚至不需要多说什么，只在通讯频道中说了一句“速战速决”，分析屏上显示他们的通感率在不断上升，一直到78%……79%……80%！

但战斗不是那么顺利的，有史以来最大的第五量级Kaiju的攻击方式并不那么具有技巧性，相反，凭着自己庞大的身躯，Kaiju几次试图将机甲压入海底。在一起出拳的空隙里，Kaiju扭身将自己的尾巴甩向机甲的腰部，让机甲没有站稳而跌入海中。

奥姆一侧的机身撞到海底的礁石，屏幕上短暂地出现了一大片红色警告。疼痛造成的神经刺激也由通感传递到了亚瑟脑中，但他没有办法转头去看奥姆的情况，他听见奥姆咬着牙对他喊：“我们得速战速决，在机甲体型上我们不适合持久战。”

亚瑟没有犹豫：“用离子炮。”

他们同时抬起双手，启动右臂上的离子炮，蓝色的离子动力预热需要大约十秒钟的时间，而Kaiju这一次的行动比他们想象的要快得多。几乎是在被咬到左臂的那一刻，他们终于意识到他们中了圈套。

那头Kaiju抓准了离子炮蓄能的十秒钟，挣脱那左臂的钳制，立刻没入海水，下一秒又在机甲的身侧破出海面，直直地冲着左侧机械臂的关节连接处咬去。

那是机甲的手肘部位，Kaiju的牙齿嵌入了机甲的肘部，可以看见其中的机械构造和电路铺构,奥姆的半边显示屏上机甲的扫描图上出现了大面积的红色警告，机甲手掌的连接已经开始不稳，必须摆脱Kaiju。

亚瑟已经发射了离子炮，蓝色的火焰冲向怪物，擦过怪物的脊背，击碎了怪物脊背上的一块凸起的厚甲，血肉迸溅开来，荧蓝色的血液落入海里熄灭，怪物扭动起来，这没有让怪物松开嘴，而恰恰相反，它在拖后小臂之后，越发死命咬住那只机械手掌。

奥姆的大脑被一阵突如其来的轰鸣扰乱了，但他还能勉强看清眼前的情况，他看见显示屏幕上，机甲手掌的连接已经失效了，而剩下的手臂也岌岌可危，红色警报闪烁，让人无法冷静下来思考。

他得杀死这头怪兽，他没有忘记他的目的，他转向亚瑟，亚瑟正在试图发动第二次离子炮攻击，这时奥姆才意识到，他刚才集中注意力在自己一侧的战甲上，没有分散去与亚瑟合作。

“我们一起。”他没有犹豫，高强度的精神压迫再次向奥姆袭来，他现在也算是明白了为什么驾驶员是一个精神高度负荷的职位，你需要通过你的精神去掌控你的机甲，而你的机甲就像是另一个生命体，却远比你更庞大。

奥姆能够承受那种尖锐的刺痛，但是他也无法再分开更多的心思，他看向亚瑟，他似乎能透过头盔看见亚瑟额头隐隐约约的汗水，他将注意力更多地放在他们的精神链接上。

那条讯息来得很突然，在奥姆专注在链接上的时候，那条讯息，或者说，那个念头，就这样顺着一条通讯线传了过来。那是亚瑟的念头，这个念头看上去很模糊，但奥姆感受到了。

亚瑟要帮他。

这不是一个简单的想法，随之而来的还是一股奋力的情绪动力，在亚瑟发射离子炮的时候，他很难找到对的角度，甚至因为链接重心不对而需要一个人承受更大的精神压力，但是是那个念头让他最终发出了一击。

这条互通的讯息毫无疑问帮助了他们发动下一次攻击，右手装载的离子炮连续发射了五次，击中了怪物的尾部，Kaiju看上去也很痛苦，他最终松开了咬住左侧手臂的牙齿。

奥姆在脑中告诉亚瑟，他们应该先拉开距离，这样离子炮会更容易瞄准，而此时是最佳时机。

他们的通感链接率几乎是在这一瞬间就上升了许多，在两个人的通感世界中，天地一下子变得更开阔了，似乎还有很多彼此的记忆等待对方开拓。奥姆也渐渐接受了走马灯式的通感体验，让记忆流走，不要追逐。

如果这很简单的话。

亚瑟是第一个发现奥姆不对劲的人，鉴于他就在奥姆的脑子里，他们的链接率暂时还没有下降，但是奥姆似乎陷入了某种静止的状态。

亚瑟不知道该庆幸还是该如何，因为这种停滞感在他们第一次通感中也出现了——奥姆被记忆带走了。

不，没有完全被带走，只是，被吸引住了一些注意力。奥姆知道这是一场战斗中途，而他是一个永远不会后退的战士。他们操纵机甲往后退了几步，决定发动两只手的离子炮一同发射，奥姆一侧的手臂失去了手掌，已经被Kaiju咬下，但是手臂上的发射口还完好。

离子炮蓄能的几秒钟里，奥姆的通感世界停下了。

那一定是幻觉吧，奥姆想，但是母亲的声音就在他的世界里。他的母亲在讲一个故事，他听见了亚特兰蒂斯的名字，听见了那些古老传说里的东西，但是这个故事是那么陌生。

是幻觉。奥姆想。

那一定是混合融杂在一起的记忆，在这样高强度的战斗压力下产生的错觉。虽然这么对自己说着，但是奥姆的眼中却依然流露出了一种茫然。这种茫然被试图分出一点心来找到奥姆的停滞点的亚瑟接收到了。

亚瑟的心就好像是在狂风暴雨中的大海，忽然有一滴水珠，从天而降，它静止了周围的一切，在空中缓慢却坚定地下坠，落入风暴的中心，甚至拥有属于自己的一小片涟漪。

但是那毕竟只是一瞬间，也仅仅是在感官体验里被无限放大的一瞬间。

但是在战斗里，一个战士知道一瞬间会发生什么。

那只庞大的Kaiju在离子炮发射之前钻入了水中，它因为自己血肉模糊的尾巴而愤怒无比，潜在水下的时候，它的尾巴摆动起来加剧了疼痛，也加剧了愤怒。离子炮在水下的定位延迟了一瞬间。

直到Kaiju再一次破水而出，“亚瑟”号机甲也不会每一次都是好运。

Kaiju是冲着此时此刻机甲最薄弱的环节——它咬断的左侧手臂来的，它的牙齿在那一刻离奥姆的驾驶舱太近了，在侧边的显示屏上几乎可以看见Kaiju血盆大口的阴影。

奥姆只来得及后退一步，怪物的牙齿精准地卡在机甲手肘处，这次幸运离他们远去，下臂被整一个咬了下来，火花四溅，他们看着Kaiju将那半只手臂远远地甩向港口。

而也就是这个动作，让Kaiju的尾巴直接扫向机甲的小腿，亚瑟和奥姆没有防备，跌在海水中。机甲失去平衡的滋味很不好受，整个驾驶舱都承受着压力的冲击。奥姆和亚瑟的链接率在此时开始下降。

奥姆会将这一天记住的，他一定会的，这也许是他第一次在正式的战斗里分心，而分心的理由是他无法规避的他的母亲。他做不到不去在意他母亲的声音，因为他们已经那么多年没有相见。

而这一天的这一刻，他觉得他不是个战士。

他只是，忽然觉得自己是一个不完整的人。

Kaiju并没有再攻击机甲，相反的，那只Kaiju知道它的目的地。

三十里外的城市还亮着灯，而这个港湾周围的灯光，简直是在为Kaiju指路。

一条通向人口密集区的路。

受伤的巨尾在水下摆动，Kaiju游进了港湾，距离登陆，还有不到十分钟。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

他们花了一点时间让“亚瑟”号重新站起来，亚瑟看得出奥姆很不好受，“亚瑟”号机甲并不是最先进的，在机甲肢体断离的时候，没能阻隔对驾驶员的影响，奥姆的脑袋疼得要命，他伸手去取消机甲损坏的红色警告，深呼吸试图让自己平复心情。

亚瑟没有说话，他一边操作机甲右手支撑机甲重新站起来，一边将通讯接通：“湄拉，我需要你将通感共享的参数做一些修改，把奥姆15%的承压给我。”

奥姆立刻转头看他：“听着，亚瑟，我不需要你分担我的部分，我们每人百分十五十，这是规定。”

亚瑟也看向奥姆，他看见奥姆紧皱着眉头，他想，这个家伙为什么总是这么有敌意呢，本来以为关系缓和了不少，但现在似乎又发怒了。但他并不讨厌奥姆这样，说实在的。

“你脸色很不好，而且‘亚瑟’号不能切断断肢的感应，你与机甲的联系已经受到了影响，我来分担一点，你会好受一点，然后我们还可以一起赢下这一场。”亚瑟解释。

“我很好，不需要你额外担心，”奥姆沉下声音反驳，“我不觉得你可以在这里质疑我。”

“我不是在质疑你，奥姆。”如果不是亚瑟手上连着控制器，他简直要伸手去扯自己的头发了。

亚瑟想要懊恼地咆哮一声，但是他控制住了自己，他不擅长合作，显然奥姆比他更不擅长。亚瑟回想他在奥姆的记忆里所能看到的片段，奥姆是个擅长表面合作的人，但是那种合作，其实并不叫合作。

至少和他们现在的合作不一样。

“ 嘿，奥姆，”亚瑟说，“听着，我们现在得去阻止那个怪兽，我们不能让他上岸，你明白我的意思吗？”

“我知道你在想什么。”奥姆说。

他们的通感链接率还稳定在80%，这是个优秀的成绩，也能让指挥室里的人稍稍放心，因为就算他们在表面上闹再多的不愉快，通感链接率也能直接告诉你他们真正的关系。

在机甲被Kaiju击倒的时候，也就是奥姆一侧的机甲先沉入海中的时候，机甲手臂的截面电路与海水接触，给奥姆带来了很大的压力，亚瑟没有直接承受，但从通感链接里也能感知到。

他能感知到奥姆是如何稳定心态让机甲站起来，奥姆也当然能感知到亚瑟并无恶意。

奥姆只是不大擅长说某些话。

不过幸好，在通感链接中，你不需要说话。

“亚瑟”号机甲转身，开始向海湾内加速前进，他们必须阻止Kaiju上岸。

指挥室关闭机舱通讯之后，陷入了突如其来的慌乱，涅柔斯将军发来消息称他在回程路上知道了正在进行的战斗，他对这次一再延长的会议只字不提，而所有人都提心吊胆等着涅柔斯将军回来宣告他们可能的结局，宣告“猎人计划”的结局。

维科在涅柔斯的简讯之后抵达了指挥室，他浑身都湿透了，这倒没有引起人们的注意，因为外面下着暴雨，从外面走进基地的人都是狼狈的。

“你让他们两个驾驶机甲了？”维科有些难以置信地问湄拉。

这个问题没有意义，但所有人都能看出维科的惊讶，湄拉点了点头，往后退了一步，把指挥的位置还给维科。

“天哪，”维科说，他的声音很轻，“我不知道该说什么好了。” 

“也许你该相信他们一次。”湄拉在维科身后说。

维科闭了闭眼：“我一直相信他们，一直（always）， ”短暂沉默之后，他轻声吩咐：“湄拉，你愿意去机场接一下涅柔斯将军吗，他会想要见到你的。”

湄拉点了点头。

维科并没有立刻接通战斗通讯告诉他们他回来了，相反，他沉默地注视监控屏幕上机甲的行动。海岸基地的雷达显示，Kaiju已经逼近岸边，机甲正在Kaiju身后不远处全力赶来，Kaiju的速度随着与陆地距离的缩短而降低，身体也随之浮出海面。最终，在距离岸边三公里的地方，机甲抓住了Kaiju甩出水面的尾部。

这并不是一个很好的攻击手段，抓住Kaiju的尾巴起不到任何实质性的攻击效果，甚至会面临被尾巴甩开的危险，但是这个行为如果是为了吸引怪物的注意，那就是个完美的选择。Kaiju挣脱开之后，转身面对那具被他扯碎一边手臂的机甲。

亚瑟和奥姆一起后退半步，做好进攻准备，奥姆手臂的武器系统以及无效，但是机甲胸前配备的离子炮依旧齐全，亚瑟手臂上的弹药也依然充足。

“所以我们的计划是什么？”亚瑟问奥姆。

“我以为你才是那个经验丰富的那个。”奥姆回答。

“但你看上去更像个研究战术的坐在办公室里戴眼镜的家伙，如果不是你那一身肌肉，我就会这么以为的。”亚瑟的语速很快，好像他早就想告诉奥姆了一样。

“我大概比你想象的那类人还聪明一点。”奥姆回话。

“也更讨人厌一点。”亚瑟加上一句。

“计划是，显然，这只目前为止最高量级的Kaiju在正常情况下，行动速度极快，如果我们直接发射离子炮，击中率很低，我们得先让它丧失至少，一部分的行动力，之后让离子炮完成它们的任务。”奥姆说。

“好主意，那么第一步攻击从它尾巴上的伤开始怎么样？”亚瑟看向之前被离子炮击中的怪兽尾部，提议。

“还等什么呢。”

奥姆和亚瑟在驾驶室里，同时举起了他们的拳头。

只要稍微靠近Kaiju就能发现，之前的离子炮已经将怪兽的尾部伤得很重，荧蓝色的血肉露出来，显得很吓人。机甲的一记重拳让怪兽倒在海水中，随着惯性扬起的尾巴正好送到机甲的面前，尽管只有一只手可以行动，但是亚瑟和奥姆完美的配合让机甲的敏捷度得到了最好的发挥，那只右手抓住了尾部，往后猛地一拽。

他们一开始的打算只是想要找到空隙让怪兽疲于应付，但是没想到刚刚那一次的用力拖拽，让怪兽扬起脖子发出了难以抑制的怒吼，那条血肉模糊的尾巴被扯了下来，并远远地甩到了不远处的海水中。

感受到通感链接中彼此的惊讶，亚瑟和奥姆同时看向对方，但目前的形势不容许他们分心，他们重新又看向暴怒的Kaiju，情况不那么好，失去了尾巴的Kaiju有些歇斯底里，终于暂时忘记它的目的地，而将机甲视为头号敌人，发起进攻。

在那之前，他们有时间发射了一连串的爆裂弹药，但是效果并不明显，对怪兽只能造成皮外伤。Kaiju再一次直扑过来，这一次亚瑟和奥姆选择了躲避，他们连续三次避开扑过来的怪兽，找准时机从上至下将拳头砸下怪兽的脑袋。

怪兽像是经历了短暂的脑震荡之后试图缓过来，而这是机甲的最好时机，心灵互通的两位驾驶员不用多说一句话，便开始准备蓄能离子炮。蓝色的离子动能逐渐加强，那将是他们的最后一击。

指挥室内的所有人都屏住了呼吸，安静的室内连纸张都不敢因为风而发出一丝声音。离子炮蓄能的几秒钟时间被放大，汗珠冒出来，心跳有些太吵了。

而就在这时，所有人都被轰然巨响震得一跳，怪兽最后恢复了神智，并且从海中跃起，利用自身体积庞大的优势，试图再一次将机甲压入水中，这一次它没能咬住什么，但是机甲被压制住了，并且不可控制地向后倒去。

那条断了一半的机械手臂卡在怪兽和机甲之间，离子炮受到影响熄灭了一瞬，但很快重新开始蓄能。

外界的重压让驾驶员再次承受巨大的压力，在抵抗后退的同时启动武器并不是一件轻松的事情。

“我们得分开来做，奥姆！”亚瑟喊。

“你说！”奥姆试着用那断掉的手臂抵住不断施压的怪兽，那很难，那条断肢的金属正不断被弯曲压缩。

“坚持住！为我撑住！五秒钟！我需要五秒钟！”亚瑟看上去正承受着巨大的精神压迫，奥姆也是，他们共担这副机甲所承受的，亚瑟再次喊，“为我撑住！”

在那一刻两个人的通感忽然有了一种独立性，奥姆的一部分确保断肢死死地抵住Kaiju的身体，金属嵌入了怪兽的表层皮肤，溢出一层酸液，奥姆几乎能听到腐蚀的声音，但是他不能松开，他必须保持紧绷。而亚瑟正全力以赴蓄能离子炮。

他们从来不知道五秒可以那么长，但是当最后的轰鸣声响起来的时候，他们知道一切都是值得的。

战斗结束了，机甲站立在港湾里，等待被直升机拉回去修理，亚瑟和奥姆的通感链接一直到最后一刻都很稳定。而维科也终于在通讯频道中向他们问候。

就在亚瑟想着等他们回去，他们就借湄拉的车开去城里偷偷喝一杯酒的时候，奥姆和他的链接中断了。

他转头的时候，奥姆已经脱离了驾驶位。

他的搭档晕倒在驾驶舱的地上。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

湄拉为走下直升机的涅柔斯将军撑起一把雨伞，雨势未停，但是现场的气氛已经不再那么紧绷，因为这场战斗的顺利，意味着又有几天的休息时间。涅柔斯接过湄拉手中的雨伞，转而为她撑起来。

回到基地之后涅柔斯将军就通知各部门部长开会，湄拉在涅柔斯身边轻声问开会的结果如何，涅柔斯给出了一个让人放心的微笑，他说，如果你不放心，就来会议旁听吧。

机甲的撤离方案已经开始执行，但是由于机甲损毁较为严重，运输难度增加，整个过程会延长几个小时。维科最后环视一遍指挥室，便转身前往会议室。亚瑟和奥姆无法及时赶回，但是会议记录都在，刚刚经历了一场战斗，也不必急着开会，维科嘱咐工作人员，等他们回来就让他们去休息。

所有部门的领导核心在十分钟之后都聚集在了会议室内，涅柔斯清嗓之后大家都安静下来，他说到一开始的谈判并不轻松，因为决策者们想要花更多的钱建立围墙，事情已经走到今天，越来越多的人放弃了反抗。

这并不怪他们，因为每一次反抗所带来的巨大代价，都让人怀疑自己还能坚持多久。

在漫长的战斗当中不放弃希望，是一件很难的事。

但是事情出乎意料地出现了转机，穆克带去了新的计划，涅柔斯将军看了一眼维科，他们交换了一个眼神，那个眼神是站在决策者角度的心照不宣，于是涅柔斯将军转换了话题，没有去谈论是谁带来了转机。

所谓的转机是“无限能源”方程，科学家们可以利用这个方程为机甲提供动力，当然不仅仅是机甲，资源利用率的突破性提高可以应用在各个领域，这是希望。

于是决策圆桌会给出了新的方案，他们决定保留“猎人计划”，留下机甲，继续战斗。涅柔斯将军握了握拳头。话说到这里的时候，他招招手说其他人可以离开，剩下几个部长。

湄拉看了一眼她的父亲，想要留下，但是涅柔斯阻止了她：“我想指挥室还需要你。”

直到会议室里仅剩下几位核心人物时，维科发问了：“他们有什么条件？”

涅柔斯看了看维科，摇了摇头，说：“没有条件，他们不会做出任何不利于‘猎人计划’的决策……”

“在他们定下的期限以内。”涅柔斯沉默一会，说完了这句话。屋里的人都沉默着，谁也没有先开口。

意识到没有更多的时间之后，维科走上前一步：“多久？”

“40天。”

会议室回归到沉默的寂静里，在他们离开之前，角落里被遗弃的挂钟忽然敲响了整点。

而与此同时，回到指挥室的湄拉看着全息地图上显示的运输队伍的坐标，胜利之后的基地还在一种短暂的放松里，下面吵吵闹闹的声音一直传到指挥室，指挥室内的说话声也多了起来。但湄拉突然察觉到什么不对，她立刻打开了机甲内部的通讯，请求回答。但是回答她的是完全的寂静。

“他们去哪儿了？”

只是她这句问询并没有被人注意到。

你的孩子总是会不断地给你惊喜，最开始，他学会叫你“爸爸”，然后，他向你展示他与所有海洋生物沟通的能力，再然后，他拒不承认但你知道那个见义勇为的“海王”是他。

现在也是一样，他浑身湿透，抱着一个同样浑身湿透的，穿着机甲驾驶铠甲的金发男人，撞开家门。

在灯塔的门被猛地撞开，外头的风夹着一大片雨水几乎是泼进屋子里的时候，汤姆·库瑞刚好喝完最后一口茶，用那支陪了他很多年的钢笔写他当天灯塔日志的最后一行。一小捧水直接砸进了他的茶杯里，幸好他把日志本及时举了起来，避免了损失。

他看了看亚瑟，上下打量了一番，似乎是要确认他完好无损，确认之后又放下心来，但他的目光移到奥姆身上的时候，他的神情变了。

“给浴缸放水，”他像是立刻变了一个人，某种轻松愉悦的灵魂被抽离出他的身体，剩下的是一个富有经验的有责任感的守护者，“现在就去。”

“亚特兰蒂斯人，你们居然找了亚特兰蒂斯人做驾驶员？怪不得我听说你找到了通感率达标的搭档。”汤姆·库瑞一边往浴缸里放海草一边问手忙脚乱的亚瑟，亚瑟正试图把奥姆就这样放进水满了的浴缸，汤姆·库瑞无奈地阻止了他，“你打算让他穿着这个进浴缸吗？”

亚瑟这下变得更加手忙脚乱，汤姆·库瑞拿起盐罐开始往水里撒盐，他看着亚瑟把奥姆的铠甲剥去，剩下一身薄内衣，然后帮着亚瑟轻轻地将他放入了浴缸里。

“你妈妈曾经也有过这样的反应，水土不服，你看他的脖子，侧面的皮肤下面有鳞片的痕迹浮出来，”汤姆解释，水里的奥姆动了动手臂，似乎已经开始恢复意识，“他不出半个小时就会好起来。”

“这是什么？”亚瑟指着那堆盒子里的海草问。

“要知道，很久以前，海里的人就到陆地上来过，科学家们研究他们，那是另一个故事了，他们活下去需要特殊的水质。你妈妈到这陆地上的第一个月会有这样的问题，大概一个星期，她会需要在这样的水质里泡一泡。一个月之后她就完全适应了陆地的气候，所以我当时买来的草药还剩不少。”汤姆起身往客厅走去，把日志放到书架上。

“我假设你需要回基地？”他问蹲在浴缸边的亚瑟。

亚瑟点头：“机甲内的通讯失效了，它损毁太严重，我一会用灯塔的通讯线路联系总部，可以的话，等奥姆好些了再回去。”

“到时候请基地的人来接你们吧，我正要去另一个港口，帮他们检查灯塔，车子我得要开走。”汤姆·库瑞最后把杯子放进水池里，走到门边去拿起工具箱，出门之前他最后往屋里看了一眼亚瑟，“你看上去精神不错，儿子。”

亚瑟看了一看奥姆，回答他的父亲说：“确实不错。”

目送父亲的车离开之后，亚瑟看着窗外渐渐止息的风暴，过后露出苍白的天空，才意识到现在已经是下午，而他们还什么也没有吃过。他走到水池边把自己的头发剩余的水拧干，看了看奥姆。

薄薄的汗衫就这么贴着奥姆的皮肤，汗衫下的皮肤是露骨的肉色，泛着水光，他的头搁在浴缸边沿，一只胳膊挂在外面，手臂内侧沾了一些水草。奥姆的呼吸很安静，像是睡着了一样。

亚瑟伸出手去，想要把粘在奥姆手臂内侧的一缕海草拿走，但是当他的手刚碰到奥姆的时候，奥姆的眼睛就睁开来了。

亚瑟整个人一跳，站起身来，不知道该把手放到哪里：“你真的睡觉吗？”

奥姆看上去才是被打扰的那一个，他甚至闭了闭眼，似乎被吵到了睡眠：“我当然睡觉，但你为什么要碰我呢。”

“我只是想帮你——算了！”亚瑟甩了甩手，他深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来，奥姆看上去还是有些虚弱，“你知道你晕倒了吗？就那么，在驾驶位上。”

“我知道，”奥姆承认，他抬眼看了看亚瑟，“你吓到了吗？”

“你觉得呢？”亚瑟反问，他有些生气。

“我觉得你被我吓到了，而且——”奥姆要继续说的时候被亚瑟打断了。

“好了，好了，我得去，做点吃的给我们，我去看看冰箱里还有什么，希望你不挑食。”亚瑟不是要落荒而逃，他只是觉得奥姆抓住了他在关心他这一点，故意地问他这些问题。而他自己居然有些不知所措。

他是喜欢奥姆的吗？

他说不清那是一种什么感觉，那似乎不是“喜爱”，因为那种感情从未带给他那种人们口中的细小的愉悦。相反的，他觉得奥姆给他带来的感觉是一种更具冲击的纯粹，当他靠近奥姆的时候，他的整颗心都以一种特殊的方式澎湃起来。喜爱是甜味的，而他对奥姆的感情却难以用味觉描述，那是一种并不难受的窒息感。

那有点像，当他靠近你的时候，你觉得你不需要空气，你只需要他就够了。

“你感觉好些了吗？”亚瑟最后问，他想，然后他就去厨房，试着煎一条鱼。

“你指生理上还是精神上？”奥姆反问，他还躺在浴缸里，就好像半小时前昏倒的人并不是他一样，他的语气里天生的小傲慢又回来了，他甚至闭了闭眼睛才看向亚瑟。

这只海妖，亚瑟想。

我要给他双倍的盐，亚瑟在心里恶狠狠地想，但是他很快失败了，在付诸行动之前，奥姆就把他脑子里的所有想法一并抹去了。

他从浴缸里坐起来一些，两只手直接搂住了亚瑟的脖子，手掌抵在亚瑟的后颈上，把亚瑟拉下去。奥姆的吻不是凶狠的，但是是激烈的，他吻住亚瑟的嘴唇，没有撕咬，只是想要不断深入。

而这个吻在五秒之后，成为了那一刻亚瑟世界的全部。亚瑟抓住了奥姆的手腕，他把手也放到奥姆的后脑勺，不许对方撤离。他夺回主动权，加深那个吻，什么也不想，只想单纯地沉浸在这个吻里。

吻与吻得间隙里他们贴着彼此喘息，舌尖舔吻过对方的嘴角，又把对方拉入下一轮的深吻里面。

“你还想吃午餐吗……或者说，该是晚餐了，大概吧，现在几点了……”

亚瑟的脑袋迷迷糊糊的。

“下午四点零八分，给我去厨房，现在。”奥姆命令。

又是那该死的命令的语气，但是亚瑟根本无法生气。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

亚瑟给湄拉打完电话，回头正好看见奥姆把最后一块烟熏三文鱼放进嘴里，他走过去，正好拿起桌上的盘子放到水池里面去。奥姆看着他挑了挑眉，正要说什么，却被亚瑟伸出一只手指做出噤声的手势阻止了：  
“如果你想抱怨烟熏三文鱼太甜了的话，就别说了。”

“看样子某个人比我还想要抱怨。”奥姆把披在肩膀上的外套拿下来，扔给亚瑟。

这是奥姆刚刚从浴缸里爬出来的时候亚瑟给他的，他现在穿着亚瑟的衣服，稍微有些大，他接过衣服的时候也没有露出嫌弃的表情，这让亚瑟稍微舒服了点，至少奥姆不像是个电视剧里娇生惯养的贵族。

亚瑟在灯塔里还有不少衣服没有带走，事实上，就算他自从这场漫长的战争开始之后回家的次数用几根手指掰一掰就数得过来，基地更像是他的家，但是他在缅因港基地的细软还是少得可怜，只有几套更换的衣服和几张旧相片，洗漱用品都是基地的配给。  
亚瑟脱下作战服之后换上了他衣柜里的裤子，但没有穿上衣，不久前他洗生菜溅到身上的水还留在身上，奥姆的目光在他的纹身上多停留了一会。

“那是什么？”奥姆问。  
“这个？”亚瑟低头看了看奥姆目光停留的位置，“纹身，家族纹身。”

“是怎么做出来的？”  
亚瑟想了想该怎么解释：“用带墨的针刺进皮肤，留下这样的痕迹。”  
“刺进皮肤？这不是在伤害自己吗？”奥姆皱眉。

“也不是那么一回事，刺入皮肤能留下痕迹，总之，人们做纹身有各种各样的目的和意义。”亚瑟这么解释着，差一点脱口而出“你想看看吗”，幸好他在说出口之前意识到了这句话对奥姆说听起来有多么奇怪。

他们现在就很奇怪，亚瑟的脑子有些乱，奥姆现在穿着他的衣服，还有，他刚刚给奥姆做了一顿晚饭，这也没什么，对，这也没什么，他只是在帮助他的搭档而已，他的搭档需要一套换洗衣服，他的搭档需要一顿晚餐，所以他才这么干。

这没什么奇怪的，亚瑟安慰自己深呼吸，等等，可是，可是他们刚刚接了吻。

还拿着那件外套站在桌子旁边的亚瑟忽然顿住了，他的大脑像一台反应迟钝的电脑一样终于当机。

“你还好吗？”奥姆听上去关切但似乎又夹着一丝不怀好意，他说，“虽然那份鱼确实太甜了点。”

该死，还是给他机会抱怨了，亚瑟当机的大脑努力挤出一点空间，这样想到。

*  
“亚瑟”号机甲已经被顺利运回基地，维科看着被脚架包围起来的“亚瑟”号机甲，他仿佛回到了这座机甲被建造起来的那一个月，“亚瑟”号不是像“泽贝尔”号一样被从中央制造厂制造完成再分配过来的，而是在缅因州铸造的，它属于这里，亚瑟也属于这里。

之前的每一次战斗结束，机甲总会有需要维修的地方，亚瑟就爬到指挥室外面的平台上面去看维修过程。维科不该让他一直待在上面的，他该走上去告诉亚瑟：  
“你这个新兵，难道没有别的事情做吗？”

亚瑟就会抓一抓那一头亚麻色的头发，朝维科笑一笑，不过也并不起身，依旧盘腿这么坐着。从这个角度，正正好对上机甲的涡轮动力中心。  
亚瑟就这样看着机甲的心脏，在战斗中，成为机甲的“心脏”。

*  
亚瑟很高兴灯塔小屋有两间卧室，所以他和奥姆不必就谁睡床谁睡沙发引发争执——引发一场亚瑟想都不用想就会输的争执。亚瑟会回自己的房间，奥姆去老汤姆的房间。  
在那之前，他们决定坐到沙发上去看完重播的新闻。

如果说奥姆是一个客人，那么亚瑟绝对是完美的房主，他甚至给奥姆递上了一杯热茶，里面放了茶叶。奥姆接过杯子的时候露出了愉悦的表情，他闻了闻茶杯中的液体散发出的茶叶味道，在亚瑟转身的时候露出一个舒服的微笑来，蒸腾的热气让他的鼻腔很舒服。  
“谢谢你的茶。”奥姆说。

“你喜欢吗？”亚瑟划了一根火柴，火苗嗤得冒出来。  
奥姆又小口抿了一口说：“喜欢。”

亚瑟发出一声冷哼：“我就知道，你看上去就是喜欢喝茶的人。”  
“为什么这么说？”奥姆歪头看他。

“傲慢又精英，不可一世的样子……”  
“停下，亚瑟，”奥姆稳稳地打断他，“那是偏见。”

“好好好，我只是在开玩笑。”亚瑟耸耸肩膀，他确实是在开玩笑，在他费尽心思点燃有些发潮的木柴的时候，显然想出来的玩笑也有些拙劣，他有些后悔了，不过幸好，逐渐燃起来的木柴缓解了一些尴尬。你不该责怪他，大男孩有时候很不会讲话。

亚瑟转过身的时候看见奥姆正注视他。  
“你知道我不是那样的，”奥姆一字一顿地说，“你这个四肢发达头脑简单的家伙。”

好吧，亚瑟想，不过这件事是他先冒犯了人，他得先让步：“我知道你不是这样的。”他重复。之后他补充了一句确认：“不过，我也不是你说的那样，你也知道。”  
奥姆点了点头，看上去接受了亚瑟的让步。

是的，第一印象有时候会骗人，奥姆承认。亚瑟和他想的很不一样。

他把目光投向亚瑟身后的壁炉，火焰正旺起来，一点一点向上生长。  
亚瑟转过身来有些小心翼翼地问奥姆，介不介意把沙发稍微往壁炉这里挪一点。

于是事情就变成了这样，他们一起坐在沙发上，斜对面是散发热量的壁炉，正面是小声地放着新闻的电视，窗外的雨已经变小，风偶尔从窗户缝隙里钻进来造访前厅，屋内渐渐干燥起来。他们没有开灯，只有壁炉的光。  
奥姆不需要壁炉的热量，亚特兰蒂斯人不惧怕寒冷，但是他忽然喜欢上了壁炉，橙红色的光像某种无所畏惧的生命体，仿佛如同人类一样拥有呼吸，火焰沉稳地跳动，就好像心脏。

对奥姆来说，光热是一种抓不到的东西，他能够看见光感受到热，但是有一天那扇门忽然在他眼前被关上了，黑暗随之降临，寒冷紧跟黑暗的脚步。但是对奥姆来说，活在寒冷里并没有什么关系，他不会无法生存。  
但是只是无法确定方向了，无法知道自己的方向是不是正确的那一条。

但他现在不那么担心了，亚瑟在他身边，就像一个热源。  
而他现在在一座灯塔里，一座存在，就是为了指引迷路的人归家的灯塔里。

不知道从哪一刻开始两个人的距离不自觉地开始靠近，直到差不多贴在一起的时候才发现。两个人转过头的时候对上了彼此的视线。  
奥姆可能没意识到自己舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

“还想吻我吗？”  
亚瑟盯着奥姆的嘴唇，读出奥姆的唇语。   
“嗯哼——请求——（permission to）”

奥姆再一次吻上他。  
他们靠得太近了，近得过分，近得接吻的时候对方的心跳声近在咫尺。

亚瑟没有穿上衣，奥姆的手碰到亚瑟的肩膀的时候几乎被烫到，他们的吻颇有些凶狠，从一开始的深吻进而发展到啃咬，亚瑟摸到奥姆微湿的柔软的发，他微微抬起身子将奥姆放倒在沙发上。  
吻自然而然蔓延到了耳廓，贴着脸部的棱角到达脆弱的颈部，从颈部的侧面移到下巴，亚瑟的吻迫使奥姆抬起头来，而奥姆喘着气去捧住亚瑟的脸，但是亚瑟并不理会他，这让他有些懊恼地扯了扯亚瑟的头发。  
亚瑟回过去继续吻他，轻轻啄吻奥姆的嘴角，他捧住奥姆的半边脸，拿鼻尖抵着奥姆的鼻尖，气息交缠之间奥姆放在亚瑟肩膀上的手逐渐向亚瑟的背部伸去。  
亚瑟吸了一口气，贴着奥姆的嘴角轻轻呢喃，介意把上衣脱了吗？

奥姆轻笑出声，他把两只手臂都揽到亚瑟的后颈上去：“为什么现在变得这么绅士？”  
亚瑟在奥姆颈侧蹭了蹭，让奥姆忍不住吻了吻亚瑟的头发。  
这一次轮到奥姆贴着亚瑟的耳廓：“你难道不想撕开它吗？”

他听到亚瑟低声骂了一句，随后他被拉入一个更深的吻里。他们在狭窄的沙发上挣扎着脱掉衣物，甩手不知道扔到哪里，亚瑟的手去抚摸奥姆的腰线，又顺着腰线抚摸上他的胸前，他们紧紧贴着彼此，在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，又在吻的间歇里趁机贪婪地阅过对方的身体。

最后一切都失去了理智，就好像浸泡在颜色如昏暗壁炉火光一样的威士忌里一样，威士忌本身让人头晕目眩，手指的触感和身体相贴的热烈在脑中爆炸开来变得一片混沌，而威士忌里的冰块就是尖锐的从脊柱窜上去的快感，像某种带着恶意的锥体让你无处可躲。

亚瑟进入奥姆的时候感受到奥姆的紧绷，他去亲吻奥姆的锁骨，一只手放在奥姆的发尖想要安抚他，但是另一只手却禁锢住奥姆的腰部，抑制住奥姆想要扭动逃脱的可能。奥姆在亚瑟的耳边发出带着气音的尖锐喘息，而亚瑟没打算就此放过奥姆。

他意识到他爱上他了，而奥姆允许他爱他。  
他有些发狠地进入奥姆，想要获得更多的来自奥姆的反馈，每一声短促的呻吟和每一次压抑的低吼，他有些自私地想要今夜的奥姆完全地属于他。

高潮来临的时候奥姆紧紧攀住亚瑟的背，在他们最后交换的那个吻里，他们是属于彼此的。

而从他们中场休息的时候，奥姆翻过身来跨坐在亚瑟身上，抓起亚瑟的手臂，舌头舔舐亚瑟手臂上的纹身的时候，亚瑟还知道，他必须得让这个晚上漫长得像缅因洲山区的雨季，才算不浪费任何一秒。

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

他们第二天才被接回基地，来接他们的司机是陌生的工作人员，这让亚瑟稍微有些失望，他本以为可以尽快见到维科一行人，他从湄拉那里得知了涅柔斯将军的归来，知道他错过了重要的作战会议。

“我们和维科有一大堆事要谈。”亚瑟帮奥姆打开车门。

奥姆坐进车里，沉默几秒说：“是的，很多事。”

回到基地之后的两人被告知维科还在开会，亚瑟耸耸肩膀说这帮家伙总是有开不完的会议，奥姆沉默认同，两个人先回他们的宿舍。他们才离开两天，但是奥姆很明显感觉到亚瑟想死他的房间了，那家伙甚至跟屋子里的摆设都打了一声招呼。

维科在会议中途的消息时间给他们房间的通讯屏发了简讯，让他们吃过午饭去指挥室旁边的小会议室见他，这次开会之后，他们会对接下来的战斗安排做一个详细的部署安排。

“看起来涅柔斯将军带回来的还是一个好消息，‘详细的部署安排’，这听起来就好像我们终于要到了战争收尾的部分了。”

“为什么这么说？”奥姆问。

“因为说实话，到目前为止的战斗，人类一直都没有占据上风，一直都是疲惫应付，怪物来了便去抵挡，便去杀掉怪物，但是怪物永远都会从海底再次袭来，我们从来没有主动进攻过，所以也根本不算有真正‘详细’的安排。”亚瑟回答。

他们各自沉默了一会，奥姆能从亚瑟的语气里听出一点无奈和疲惫，他想战争就是这样的事情，在一开始，怀抱着各自正义的双方都觉得胜利不会遥远，但是随着一次一次的战斗，精力也被一点一点的消磨。

最终杀死希望的不是战争，而是时间。

但奥姆并不能完全理解亚瑟的疲惫和无奈，因为他心中的正义是不一样的，这是他们的不同。但是他们的共同点是，都可以为了心中的正义去付出自己的全部。

“希望这是真正的收尾吧。”奥姆说。

“只是希望？”亚瑟看向奥姆，“我想我们最好尽快真正结束这一切。”

*

之后亚瑟去了训练场，而奥姆决定留在宿舍，他独自在床上躺了两个小时，屋子里很静，能闻到一些灰尘的气息。他这时候发现不仅仅是亚瑟，就连他也对这一简才待了没多久的房间产生了一丝想念。

这间屋子是他从小到大待过的最简陋的房间之一，但是不知为何，这里像一个小小的家。“家”这个字眼冒出来的时候奥姆几乎是立刻从床上坐了起来，他把这个字强行抹去，又倒回床上，侧过身子盯着桌上的闹钟。

他在想亚瑟，他想起上一晚他们挤在沙发上分享无数细碎的亲吻，亚瑟把他困在怀里固执地亲吻他的肩膀。亚瑟告诉他说，他要带奥姆去看看陆地的深处。

我可不想去，奥姆可以回答得很冷漠，但不知为何，他没有说出口。

“你会带我去你的王国吗，海洋的深处。”亚瑟问。

这是无人知晓的时刻，没有人在这里，方圆一公里内也许一条鱼也没有。他们知道这片海域已经被怪兽的残骸和酸液污染。月亮躲在尚未完全散去的云层之后，而雨已经止息。

这是一天当中万籁俱寂的时刻，但如果你在此时口吐真相，也不会被别人听见。

奥姆在几分钟之内沉浸在他的思考里，无法回答。

最后他思考结束了，他说，会的。

他闭上眼睛，想起他起身给亚瑟盖上一层毯子，走向那间整理好床铺的房间之前，在炉火熄灭的最后一秒，看见依靠着墙壁的一根五叉戟。

那根五叉戟的银光在炉火熄灭的最后一缕光下流转了一趟，随即和屋里的光一起消失了。

奥姆拉扯自己的思绪回到缅因港基地的这间宿舍里，他再次坐起身爬下床。他脱下身上亚瑟的衣服，扔进脏衣篮里，换上自己的衣服。走出宿舍，他的目的地不是亚瑟的训练场，而是维科的办公室。

回到维科的办公室看见奥姆坐在那里等他并不惊讶，在他开口询问是什么事之前，奥姆先甩出了令维科猝不及防的消息。

他说：“我找到母亲的五叉戟了。”

维科在那一瞬间浑身僵硬，他是知道真相的少数人之一，而现在奥姆也许也是。这一刻，奥姆是整个计划的关键。

“他就是那个人，是吗。”

这甚至不是一个问句，维科觉得窒息，他曾经预想过与奥姆这样的对峙，奥姆这么些年在王座边上从他的父亲奥瓦克斯王身上学到的冷酷并不少，维科知道和奥姆谈判就不会是一件轻松的事情，但此刻他还是被难住了。

奥姆问的是，亚瑟就是他的哥哥，是吗。

维科点了点头，他试探性地问奥姆：“亚瑟知道了吗？”

奥姆摇头：“他不知道，他不需要知道。”

这句话的意思是，你不能告诉亚瑟。

维科没有再说什么，奥姆也没有再问什么，他只是交代完最后这句，告诉他午餐之后他会和亚瑟一起来见维科，并且提醒维科：“我希望你还记得，我们的计划。”

那一刻维科才感觉到了疲惫，在这个基地里的人，每个人都有自己的计划，他疲于应付了。奥姆开门离开，把办公室还给了维科。

*

中午十二点半的时候亚瑟和奥姆在指挥室外碰头，亚瑟刚回宿舍冲澡，换了一套衣服，他今天似乎把前两天错过的训练一次性补了回来，他看上去甚至有些虚脱，一见到奥姆就要把整个人往他身上挂，但是被奥姆毫不留情地推开了。

“还没有来得及吃午饭？”奥姆问。

“还没有，”亚瑟老实回答，“怎么，你给我带了？”

奥姆扔给亚瑟一个包着的三明治：“是餐厅的厨师说没见你来，供应时间要过去了。”

“在会议室内吃三明治，你是要我被通告批评吗？”亚瑟拆开三明治包装，是烟熏三文鱼，亚瑟在心里翻了个白眼，他就知道。

“谁让你在会议室吃了？”奥姆指了指走廊不远处的一个小转角，“给你十分钟，士兵（soldier）。”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，看了看那个奥姆指着的小转角，又看了看奥姆。

“好吧，好吧，是，长官（yes sir）。”

在走之前，亚瑟为了扳回一局，快速地搂过奥姆，在走廊的摄像头拍不到的角度，吻到了奥姆的太阳穴的位置。他放开得很快，在奥姆的拳头砸到他的腹部之前。

*

职责毕竟是职责，亚瑟和奥姆都不会把不属于工作的部分带到会议室内，他们围着桌子坐下来的时候，身份转换成了缅因港基地的机甲驾驶员，这个职位的责任太大，拿起就不能轻易放下。

“决策者团队通过了‘无限能源’方程计划，这是好事，但是他们同时也设下了时间规定。能源方程足够支撑目前人类大部分的能源需求，交通运输压力的减少，也能让物资运送配给更加合理。”维科将会议的决定告诉了两人。

“但是他们不决定继续战斗？”亚瑟问，他一边的眉毛挑起来，带着一点轻蔑，就好像他不是第一次面对决策者部门这样逃避的决定，“认真的吗？一直以来，让那些人替我们做决定，本身就很荒谬。”

“亚瑟，”维科出声阻止了亚瑟，“冷静下来。”

“他们给了多久的时间？”奥姆问。

“就如你们所见，让他们同意利用能源方程去支撑陆地长期作战，已经是不可能的事情，在他们看来，这个方程式可以提供再生的能源，那么就能供应人们在建造起的围墙之内永远存活下去。但是，他们也不是一点机会也没有给。

四十天，亚瑟，奥姆，四十天。我们就只剩下最后的四十天，这四十天里，我们每一天都要为一个计划服务。”

空气中的氛围严肃起来，这一刻他们真实地拥有了一种末日感。

“亚瑟号机甲的维修将在三天内完成，我们调来了新的工程师，会对机甲作进一步的完善。下一次预计的攻击将发生在五天之后，目前的检测结果是两头怪兽，量级还未确定。五天之后的这场战斗，我们需要你们和涅柔斯将军一起去，各自负责一头怪兽。任务完成之后，泽贝尔号机甲会返回港口，但你们还有别的任务。

你们要去一趟裂缝。”

“这是什么意思？裂缝？”亚瑟问。

维科递给他们两份文件夹：“把它带回去，都在这里面了。”

文件夹的封面上印着——“原点”计划。

人们说，要解决罪恶的根源，就要回到一切的原点。

TBC


End file.
